


Follow me!

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: GODchirisu, Game mechanics on anime-base setting, Novelization, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon References, VGC 2014
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Se Jun Park es uno de los entrenadores más destacados de la Región Hanja y participante al próximo Torneo Mundial Pokémon. Su as bajo la manga...¿Un Pachirisu?Novelización del VGC 2014 contando la historia del pokémon que cambió el modo de ver el competitivo.





	1. Prólogo: ¡Bienvenida, Pachirisu!

Lo primero que sintió al cobrar conciencia fue cálido y aterciopelado bajo sus patitas, también sintió un ambiente muy agradable alrededor de sus mejillas y un olor dulce. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía la pinta de ser algo delicioso.  
  
Entonces, abrió los ojos.  
  
Tardó un par de segundos en poder enfocar la imagen. Lentamente, la imagen del rostro de un humano comenzó a cobrar forma. Tenía el cabello lacio y negro, con su fleco de lado; sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad y su mirada era profunda, pero de ninguna manera intimidante.  
  
El humano le sostuvo para depositarlo en una especie de máquina. No dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados sin saber qué estaba pasando.  
  
—Descuida, pequeña, será rápido. No temas, la máquina no va a comerte.  
  
Un pequeño haz de luz azulado escaneó las patitas del pokémon, provocando que las alzara; no por temor, sino más bien jugando a saltarlo.  
  
El humano miró la pantalla led de la máquina y mientras esperaba el resultado, cruzando los dedos. Sabía que estaba cerca de lograrlo y que el esfuerzo que llevaba ya meses por fin daría sus frutos. Tras unos instantes, la máquina arrojó una palabra en pantalla:  
  


“Inmejorable”.

  
El humano saltó de alegría, tomando al pokémon consigo. Sin saber por qué, el pokémon también se alegró y comenzó a agitar con entusiasmo todo su cuerpo. Tras el efímero festejo, el humano colocó a la recién nacida en la mesa, donde pudo percatarse que se encontraba un gran pokémon pájaro de colores anaranjados y negros. Instintivamente, supo que gracias al pokémon se encontraba en ese mundo; así que corrió a darle un gran abrazo, frotando sus mejillas contra ella…  
  
Se escuchó el graznido de la Talonflame y posteriormente el del humano que intentó separarlos al momento de ser electrocutados por accidente.  
  
Pese a haber quedado con el pelo completamente esponjado como un afro y un par de marcas de hollín por toda la cara, el humano continuó sonriéndole.  
  
—Bienvenida al equipo, Pachirisu.  
  


* * *

  
No tenía ni un día de nacida y la roedora ya había explorado toda la casa de arriba abajo y había trepado lo que ni su dueño pensaba que se podía trepar. Lo que sí era que, con la misma energía y entusiasmo con el que emprendía las expediciones bajo los muebles, no le daba tregua a la comida. Apenas sentía el estómago lleno, extendía su esponjosa cola para usarla de cobija de emergencia y se quedaba dormida por un largo rato.  
  
Su amo sabía de algunos entrenadores que apenas nacían las crías, las dopaban para llevarlas a entrenar; al fin y al cabo, ese era el propósito de su crianza. La mayoría de ellas ni siquiera conocían a sus padres.  
  
Algunas, en realidad, podía decirse que  _no tenían padres_.  
  
Tomó con cuidado a Pachirisu para no despertarla y salió al enorme “jardín”: así era como le llamaba a su rancho. En aquella hectárea de pastos verdes y pozas de agua, rodeada de una amplia vegetación de árboles y arbustos de bayas, también había una pequeña sección llena de cobertizos. Entró en el más grande, eso sí, tocando la puertecita antes de entrar. A los pokémon no les gustaba que los “interrumpieran” y hacerlo sólo alentaba todo el proceso. Uno de los habitantes gruñó para que pudiera pasar. Al fondo, se encontraba un Furret macho y una Pachirisu hembra descansando con tranquilidad. Después de todo, había tenido una jornada bastante… intensa.  
  
Colocó a la cría a su lado y, apenas sintió el cambio de textura, entreabrió los ojos. Comenzó a olfatear a los pokémon roedores y estos reaccionaron del mismo modo. Las pruebas de afecto no tardaron en llegar. Apenas el humano salió del cobertizo, silbó en un tono muy específico. A un lado, se encontraba un árbol bastante frondoso del cual descendieron varios Pachirisu, todos hermanos mayores de su última cría. Se acercó a aquella “inmejorable” dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que ella será quién lo logre. Todos ustedes deben darle ánimo y apoyarla para que así sea—. Los pokémon alzaron con fanfarria su patita garantizando que lo harían.  
  
Esperaría solo un par de días más a que se acostumbrara a su nuevo ambiente antes de presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros. Faltaban tres meses para el Torneo Mundial y tenía que tenerlo todo listo antes de que la fecha llegara.


	2. Espíritu Eléctrico

—Ven, hoy es el día.  
  
Pachirisu subió a su hombro y ambos salieron al jardín. Anduvieron varios metros hacia la poza más grande del lugar; a su orilla se encontraba una parte del equipo. Los pokémon saludaron con júbilo a su entrenador.  
  
—Ella es Pachirisu, es la última integrante del equipo.  
  
Algunos de los pokémon ladearon la cabeza, confundidos por la introducción.  
  
—Ah… sí, sé que dije que sería un Amoonguss... pero hubo un cambio de planes.  
  
Sin esperar más, la ardilla se bajó de su entrenador y se lanzó a olfatear y saludar a sus nuevos compañeros. Primero lo hizo con el ave ya que era muy similar a la que la había empollado, salvo que éste era macho. El Talonflame sólo ladeó la cabeza y al sentir las cosquillas que le provocaba el que Pachirisu anduviese de un lado a otro, echó a reír batiendo las alas. La Garchomp que estaba a un lado sonrió divertida de ver la escena, no así la Gothitelle que veía todo con cara de pena ajena. La dragona saludó en su idioma haciendo que Pachirisu saltase de emoción y se trepase en ella. El entrenador miraba sorprendido ya que la reacción de casi todos los pokémon al ver a Garchomp era el de sentirse intimidados por su apariencia, pese a ser un pokémon bastante alegre.  
  
Montada en la cabeza de la tipo dragón, pudo divisar a un pokémon blanco, quien al sentir la mirada traviesa de Pachirisu, se sonrojó de pena y se ocultó tras Gothitelle.  
  
—Él es Gardevoir, es un poco tímido, pero es un buen chico.  
  
Sin la necesidad de ser un Emolga, saltó del Garchomp hasta estamparse en la cara de Gardevoir para darle un buen abrazo. El tipo psíquico quedó confundido en el acto haciendo que diera vueltas hasta caer al piso noqueado por culpa su la ternura. Hasta su entrenador no pudo evitar derramar una buena gota de sudor en frío ante la triste y patética escena.  
  
Una vez que Gardevoir se había recuperado con una baya y la Gothitelle había hecho lo suyo presentándose de forma calmada, el entrenador silbó con fuerza en dirección al lago. Tras un breve silencio, el agua comenzó a agitarse de forma estrepitosa y de las profundidades emergió un Gyarados con cara estarse deleitando ante un delicioso platillo para el almuerzo.  
  
De todos modos, Pachirisu no tuvo impedimento de saltarle a la cara. Todos se quedaron horrorizados ante este hecho, temiendo que el pokémon acuático reaccionara de mala manera…  
  
Aspiró y después exhaló haciendo salir vapor de agua de sus fosas nasales, cosa que lejos de intimidar a Pachirisu sólo le causó curiosidad. Aspiró de humedad del ambiente y después sopló para ver si ella también podía hacerlo.  
  
El problema fue que sólo le salió un chorro de corriente eléctrica que dejó al poderoso pokémon aturdido y con un tic en el ojo.  
  
—¡Ah, y se supone que deben ser pareja para los dobles! —lamentó el entrenador llevándose la mano a la cara.  
  
No iba a ser un día fácil.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tras una presentación aparatosa y llena de tropezones (habiendo preparado comida de emergencia para contentarlos antes de que empezaran a despedazarse) por fin pudo reunir a todo el equipo para continuar con los entrenamientos.  
  
La mayoría de los entrenadores novatos al salir de casa no se preocupan demasiado por la clase de pokémon con los que enfrentaban si su objetivo era meramente fortalecerse o llegar a evolucionar. Exista otra clase a la que le preocupaba únicamente el poder físico o el reto de enfrentar pokémon poderosos de cierto peligro como o un Electivire o algún tipo dragón.  
  
Sin embargo, alguien que también poseía las cualidades de criador sabía que en los combates más exigentes algunas cualidades por sobre otras podían beneficiar al pokémon en combate. Por ejemplo, los Toxapex se caracterizaban por ser lentos y tener una buena coraza que no sólo los defendía de varios ataques, sino que también era capaz de envenenar al pokémon que se pinchara con sus espinas. Por tanto, era lógico que al entrenar, lo ideal era centrarse en su defensa y no, por ejemplo, su velocidad o su fuerza física; si el Toxapex no era capaz de resistir un poderoso ataque, ser levemente más rápido o fuerte que otros de su especie, no lo haría igualarse a otros pokémon rápidos o de poder inconmensurable.  
  
Por eso, los entrenadores de élite debían enfocarse en ciertos aspectos del pokémon al momento de entrenar, ya que una mínima diferencia era lo que determinaba el ganar o perder un combate.  
  
El entrenador había transportado una serie de cajas con pequeñas pelotas de goma. Eran tan coloridas que Pachirisu no se resistió a meterse en una de ellas para jugar. Al entrenador no le quedó de otra que sacarla jalándole de la cola, repitiéndose para sus adentros lo mucho que necesitaba que la cría fuese traviesa. Que Pachirisu fuese como era, de hecho, era parte de su estrategia.  
  
Colocó a la roedora y la dragona en posición, tomó una vara y con ella trazó una línea a unos tres pasos detrás de los pokémon. Les explicó que para el entrenamiento tenían prohibido cruzar esa línea. Se apartó varios metros hasta las cajas y continuó con las indicaciones.  
  
—Voy a arrojarles estas pelotas. Garchomp, necesito que las esquives todas. En cambio, Pachirisu, debes bloquearlas con tu cola. ¿Entendido?  
  
Los pokémon asintieron poniéndose firmes y expectantes por lo que iba a pasar. La primera tanda se concentró en Garchomp, quien no tuvo mayor problema para esquivar la serie de bolas. En cambio, Pachirisu al ver el primer proyectil, traspasó la línea y dio un buen salto en el aire para atraparla. El entrenador no hizo más que suspirar.  
  
—Si me haces caso, te haré un pastel de bayas zidra, ¿de acuerdo? —Los ojos de la pokémon brillaron de emoción y regresó a su posición pensando en el buen festín que se daría después.  
  
Las primeras bolas impactaron en su cola sin mayor problema y creyó que sería pan comido aguantar unas cuantas más. Y así fue, al menos hasta que su entrenador cedió el puesto de lanzadora a Gothitelle. Con sus poderes psíquicos levantó no una ni dos, sino casi un centenar de pelotas. Tanto Pachirisu como Garchomp tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo cuando vieron que esa tirada no iba a ser nada fácil. A la orden del entrenador, los coloridos proyectiles fueron disparados a toda velocidad uno tras otro. Garchomp apenas y podía mantener el ritmo para esquivar; los de su especie se caracterizaban por ser agresivos, por lo que su instinto le ordenaba mandar un poderoso ataque y barrer con todas las pelotas, pero comprendía que ese no era el objetivo. En cambio, Pachirisu tenía problemas para soportar todo el impacto de golpe, iban tan rápido que ya no faltaba mucho para que pasase de la línea. En un último intento por resistir, electrificó su cola para fortalecer la barrera, pero al ser de plástico su estrategia no funcionó… ¡y salió rodando un par de metros con los ojos hechos espirales!  
  
Su entrenador se acercó a ella. Ocultó la cabeza en la cosa pensando que recibiría un fuerte regaño por no haber cumplido con la orden. En cambio, sintió una pequeña palmadita cariñosa.  
  
—Fue ingenioso que usases un escudo eléctrico. Estoy seguro que pronto podrás dominar esto.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y se llenó de determinación para lograrlo la próxima vez. Garchomp estaba agotadísima pero también recibió una caricia; claro está que con un poco más de cuidado, que su piel era tan rugosa que fácilmente podía herir al tacto.  
  
Gardevoir y Gothitelle se alegraron al saber que serían los siguientes ya que eran muy buenos amigos y les gustaba participar juntos… aunque sus sonrisas se difuminaron por completo al saber que Gyarados iba a ser el lanzador…  
  
Así pasaron el resto del día y, al caer la noche, todos fueron a comer bayas antes de dormir… todos menos Pachirisu quien se negaba a comer otra cosa que no fuera el pastel que le habían prometido.  
  
—Oye, yo también estuve entrenando, además no dije que lo haría hoy.  
  
Pachirisu infló sus mejillas pareciendo más un Dedenne y comenzó a azotar la cola. Su entrenador estaba a punto de protestar cuando escuchó otra voz:  
  
—Cariño, la cena ya esta lista y como veo que hoy tuviste un día duro, he hecho tarta.  
  
—Voy, mamá.  
  
Antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Pachirisu ya se había adelantado a toda velocidad hacía donde su nariz le indicaba. Para cuando llegó, ya solo había media tarta y un Pachirisu dormido en la mesa.  
  
Tal vez se había equivocado y le había tocado un pokémon goloso. De todos modos, si todo funcionaba bien, quizás un día podría darle todas las tartas que deseara.


	3. Nuevos compañeros

—Jun, despierta, tienes visitas.  
  
Normalmente se despertaba temprano en época de entrenamiento, pero manejar a Pachirisu era muy desgastante. El reloj todavía no marcaba las ocho de la mañana cuando su madre lo despertó. Un poco más espabilado, miró con atención la fecha que también marcaba el reloj y comprendió a que clase de “visitas” se refería.  
  
—Diles que me den unos cinco minutos, no puedo darles a su primer pokémon estando en pijama.  
  
Ser un entrenador-criador derivaba en una palabra: Huevos.  
  
Muchos, muchos, pero muchos huevos.  
  
Todos en una especie de ruleta rusa de la genética: intentabas con uno, con otro y otro hasta que de uno emergía el pokémon ideal. Mientras tanto, ¿qué pasaba con el resto?  
  
La mayoría de los criadores que no tenían más de cincuenta crías al año optaban por tenerlas un tiempo hasta que fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para valerse solas y las enviaban de regreso a la naturaleza. Otros como él, de números más altos, solían tener convenios con investigadores que requerían buen número de pokémon para sus estudios. También solían ir a parar a hospicios y centros de adopción, así como en ciertas épocas del año ellos mismos los repartían a los niños para que emprendieran su viaje o simplemente como mascotas.  
  
También estaban los que los vendían para poder costear el mantenimiento de sus respectivos centros. Aunque sabía bien que no toda la gente usaba ese dinero de forma tan “honesta”.  
  
Alistado, salió de casa para dirigirse a la entrada en donde dos niños bastante entusiasmados lo esperaban: uno era un poco más alto y robusto, de pelo ensortijado y castaño oscuro; el otro lo tenía lacio y rubio. Ambos lo miraban como si se tratara de un súper modelo, les sudaban las manos y no dejaban de mecerse de un lado a otro.  
  
—Se…señor Park… e-es todo un h-honor e-estar a…ante usted… —tartamudeó el segundo de los niños, a quien le faltaba uno de los dientes frontales.  
  
—¡Pero yo estoy más honrado de verlo, señor Park! —exclamó el otro bastante más seguro de sí mismo.  
  
—¡Eso no es c-cierto, Sehun!  
  
—¡Que sí, Min!  
  
—¡Niños, niños! —intentó tranquilizar el entrenador—. Para empezar, sólo llámenme Jun, no quiero sentirme viejo todavía.  
  
—¡¡Señor Jun!! —gritaron a la vez, haciendo que sólo sonriera para evitar cualquier disgusto.  
  
Tras la introducción, llevó a los niños a un área de amplia vegetación, donde la mayoría de las crías vivían. Después de buscar un poco (y sobornar a otros tantos con bayas), bajo los pies de los pequeños se formó una hilera de pokémon muy gustosos.  
  
El primero de ellos era un Growlithe muy leal y valiente, posiblemente una de las mejores opciones de empezar el viaje ya que actuaba a modo de guardián. El segundo era un Shroomish de mirada muy seria, pero a la mínima orden era capaz de dormir o paralizar a quien se le enfrentara. El tercero era un habilidoso Staryu que podía aprender una gran variedad de ataques que lo harían efectivo ante contrincantes que le aventajan en tipo. El cuarto era un simpático y alegre Phanpy que mecía su trompa de lado a lado esperando ser lo suficientemente encantador para ser elegido. El último era un Pachirisu medio adormilado que, como a su hermana menor, le gustaba mucho comer y echar siestas.  
  
El más alto de los niños se rascó la cabeza y miró incrédulo, un tanto decepcionado de la elección.  
  
—Mmm, pensé que habría un pokémon más intimidante, como un Charizard o un Haxorus.  
  
—No seas tonto, Sehun, nadie empieza con un pokémon tan poderoso. Además, ni siquiera podrías controlarlo, te comería antes de darle una orden.  
  
—¡Tú eres el tonto, Min! Para que lo sepas, mi hermano mayor salió de viaje con un Raichu —replicó el otro niño sacando la lengua.  
  
—¡Pero eso es diferente! ¡Sólo tuvo suerte de encontrar una piedra trueno y de todos modos no es lo mismo! —gritó el otro niño regresándole el gesto.  
  
—¡¿Estas insinuando que mi hermano es un tramposo?!  
  
—No… pero ahora que lo mencionas… ¡Sí, es un tramposo! Señor Jun, ¿verdad que empezar con un pokémon evolucionado es trampa?  
  
—¡Que sepas que nadie habla mal de mi hermano mayor y se queda tan tranquilo!  
  
Jun tuvo que intervenir antes de que fueran a hacer una locura. Ya más calmados los ánimos, les sugirió que arreglaran sus diferencias teniendo su primer combate una vez hubiesen elegido. Los niños se quedaron un rato viendo sus opciones.  
  
—¡Yo quiero el Pachirisu! Es muy lindo y creo que empezar con un tipo eléctrico sorprenderá a los que siempre eligen algo de planta, fuego o agua —dijo el niño que era un poco más bajito.  
  
—¡Pues en ese caso yo quiero al Phanpy sólo para ganarte!  
  
—¿Eh? ¿De verdad lo vas a elegir sólo por eso?  
  
—Bueno, yo… —murmuró—, la verdad es que preferiría al Growlithe, ¡todos saben que los tipos fuego son de los pokémon más fuertes!  
  
—No ante los tipos agua, Sehun.  
  
—Te digo que eres bien tonto, Min. ¿Tú con qué hierves agua? Pues con fuego, ¡duh! Una llamarada poderosa evapora el agua y quema las plantas, ¡es la mejor opción! ¿O me equivoco, señor Jun?  
  
—¡Tonto tú, porque los tipo tierra le ganan a los fuego!  
  
—P-pero la lava… y… y los volcanes… ¡Entonces me quedo con el Phanpy!... Aunque esos ojos no dan miedo… —musitó un poco decepcionado de su elección final.  
  
—¿Piensan ponerles nombre? —preguntó Jun. Sehun fue el primero en responder.  
  
—¡Sí, le pondré “Crusher”! —Todos quedaron impresionados con la rapidez de la elección, la mayoría se quedaban un buen rato pensando el asunto.  
  
—P-pues yo… ¡El mío se llamará “Flashlight”!  
  
Jun procedió a darles sus pokébolas y explicarles lo básico que necesitaban saber para defenderse allá fuera. Y como siempre pasaba, los niños sólo se le quedaron viendo con cara de: “sí, bla, bla, bla… ¿En qué momento va a callarse?” Igual que él había hecho la primera vez que salió de viaje. Ya con pokébola en mano, los niños enfrentaron su primer reto.  
  
—¡Flashligh, usa…! —Min no pudo completar la orden porque al no saber qué pokémon iba a elegir, no había estudiado qué clases de ataques poseía.  
  
—¡Embiste con todo a esa rata, Crusher! —El Phanpy corrió con fuerza, golpeando al Pachirisu con su cabeza. La ardilla retrocedió un poco y se notaba que le había dolido el golpe, pero no había sido suficiente para acabarlo. Min intuía que al ser de tipo eléctrico debía conocer como mínimo ‘impactrueno’ o ‘moflete estático’, pero al ser tipo tierra no serviría de nada.  
  
¿De verdad iba a tener oportunidad de ganar el combate?  
  
—¡Crusher, aniquílalo con un ‘terremoto’!  
  
—¡¡¿Qué?!! —gritó su rival horrorizado por la indicación.  
  
…  
  
Por supuesto, nada ocurrió.  
  
…  
  
—¡¡¿Qué?!! —gritó Sehun, sorprendido porque su pokémon se había volteado a verlo muy extrañado.  
  
—Phanpy no va a aprender un ataque así hasta que sea mucho más grande —explicó Jun, aunque en el fondo sabía que no debería estar explicando algo tan obvio.  
  
—De acuerdo, entonces… ¡Crusher, haz un ataque que sí sepas hacer!  
  
El pokémon adoptó una postura de combate…  
  
—¡Oh, sí! ¡Aquí viene algo poderoso!  
  
Y el pokémon lanzó un ‘gruñido’, que más que intimidante sonaba… lindo.  
  
—Sabía que debía elegir al Growlithe…  
  
Parichisu sacudió el cuerpo después de escucharlo, tenía los oídos muy sensibles y esa clase de ruidos lo alteraban mucho.  
  
—¡Flashligh! ¡Usa… algo que también sepas usar!  
  
A diferencia de su rival, la ardilla se quedó quieta y muy relajada.  
  
—¡Ja, parece que a ti te ha tocado uno más inútil! —Ante las palabras, Jun no pudo sentir algo de desdén y esperaba que pronto Pachirisu le hiciese tragar polvo—. ¡Vuelve a embestir con todo!  
  
El elefantito volvió a tomar carrera y corrió hacia el tipo eléctrico. Min se tapó los ojos porque daba el combate por perdido, así fue como se perdió el momento en el que Pachirisu agitó la cola y como por acto de magia, esta comenzó a brillar en un tono metálico. Cuando Phanpy ya estaba cerca, la ardilla se impulsó y se alzó en el aire, aterrizando con la cola en la cabeza del tipo tierra, propinándole un buen golpe. Aturdido, el tipo tierra rodó varios metros y una vez que se detuvo, no dio signos de poder continuar el combate.  
  
—¡Phanpy no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Pachirisu!  
  
A Min casi se le caen los pantalones al escuchar el resultado. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Había ganado su primer combate pokémon! Y mejor todavía, contra su rival del colegio. El otro niño, a pesar de su aspecto de chico rudo, se tiró a llorar.  
  
—¡Buah! ¡He perdido y ante un pokémon que tenía que ser débil contra el mío! ¡Cuando mi hermano lo sepa seguro me va odiar, nunca voy a ser tan bueno como él!  
  
Por más que sus palabras iniciales sonaran algo crueles, Jun no dejaba ser consciente que se trataba de un niño que no sabía lo que implicaba la verdadera fuerza y que con actitud sólo buscaba la aprobación de quienes admiraba. Se acercó a Sehun y le dio una mano para que se levantara.  
  
—Tu hermano no tiene por qué estar decepcionado de ti si no te rindes; tarde o temprano serás incluso mejor que él.  
  
—¿De verdad cree que mi hermano no se va a burlar de mí porque perdí? Él es muy bueno luchando —dijo con la cara llena de mocos y lágrimas.  
  
—De verdad lo creo.  
  
Se secó con la manga de su sudadera. Incluso el otro niño le ofreció un pañuelo de su mochila, que aceptó muy gustoso.  
  
—No sabía que los Pachirisu sabían esa clase de ataques, pensaba que sólo podían aprender ataques eléctricos o golpes simples.  
  
Jun se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar de quién procedía esa cría.  
  
—Si no mal recuerdo, ese Pachirisu es hijo de otro traído de Sinnoh. Se dice que es una región muy fría por lo que los Pachirisu suelen aprender ‘cola de hierro’ para partir nueces congeladas en invierno. Algunos pokémon al nacer heredan algunos de los ataques que conocen sus padres, a estos se les suelen llamar “movimientos huevo”. Muchos entrenadores crían con el fin específico de…  
  
—¡Que genial, tengo un pokémon medio mutante! ¡Yuhuu!  
  
Jun estaba a punto de contar hasta cien antes de gritarles y correrlos de su hogar.  
  
—Con Pachirisu un día podrá capturar un pokémon verdaderamente fuerte y quizás gane la liga regional.  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en Jun ya que esperaba oír algo similar del otro niño, no de Min.  
  
—¿Y por qué crees que no podrás lograrlo con Pachirisu?  
  
—Bueno… —no parecía haberlo dicho como algo despectivo ya que su forma de expresarse sonaba clara y seria—, no es que realmente crea que Pachirisu sea débil, pero… Señor Jun, ¿ha visto la clase de entrenadores que llegan a las finales de los torneos? Todos tienen pokémon poderos, incluso… —titubeó con temor, como si alguna de esas criaturas se fuese a manifestar al invocarla— p-pokémon que los que sólo se oyen en leyendas. No creo que Flashlight tenga oportunidad ante esos monstruos.  
  
La jovial sonrisa de Jun se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras del niño. Él mejor que nadie sabía a qué se refería.  
  
—Ey… nadie lo sabrá si no se intenta. Yo creo que un Pachirisu, con el entrenamiento y los compañeros necesarios puede hacerlo.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó el otro niño—. No por nada el señor Jun es el entrenador más fuerte de la región Hanja. ¿Sabías que es también una de las más competitivas del mundo? Se dice que los entrenadores top de la región son de los más fuertes del mundo. Y sí él dice que se puede es que se puede, ¿verdad, señor Jun?  
  
—Ah… bueno, en realidad es que…  
  
—¡Entonces entrenaré a Pachirisu y un día seré un auténtico Campeón Mundial!  
  
—¡Pero eso no va a pasar porque Phanpy va a ser súper fuerte y te voy a ganar!  
  
—¡Qué no!  
  
—¡Qué sí!  
  
—Niños…  
  
Rato más tarde, despidió a sus huéspedes que, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, comenzaron a dar sus primeros pasos en su larga y emocionante aventura. Jun miraba el sendero que se encaminaba a la ruta que llevaba al Bosque Bunhen. Aunque los niños se perdieron en el horizonte, la mente de Jun seguía extraviada en otro lado.  
  
Tiró un largo suspiro.  
  
Y entonces se cuestionó si de verdad iba a funcionar.  
  
Más temprano que tarde, Pachirisu se tendría que enfrentar a los monstruos de las leyendas. Rogó a todas las divinidades que conocía el no estar encaminando al pokémon a su inevitable destrucción.


	4. ¡Oye tú, ven! ¡Sígueme!

Aquella sería la última noche que dejaría a Pachirisu dormir en su habitación, por la mañana la instalaría en el área reservada al equipo de combate. Por mucho que lo desease, no podía dejarla libre con el resto de su especie; a veces pasaban algunas disputas por comida o desacuerdos por el espacio que derivaban en pequeños combates. Una alteración mínima al programa de entrenamiento podía echar abajo el trabajo de meses.

  
Tenía la mirada puesta en la pantalla del ordenador, la única fuente de luz de la habitación. Cada semana se actualizaban los ranking locales y mundiales de todos los torneos en vigencia.  
  
Como temía,  _esa_  tendencia iba al alza.  
  
Recordó cuando recién salía de viaje montado en el Ponyta que le había otorgado uno de los investigadores de la región. No lo había elegido por esa creencia de que los tipos fuego eran los más fuertes, más bien era una necesidad: El área cercana a su casa comprendía un gran bosque donde los tipo planta y bicho eran los más abundantes. No se solían ver tipo fuego hasta las llanuras muchos kilómetros más adelante. Con Ponyta no sólo podría capturarlos fácilmente —ello le permitía obtener fácilmente a un tipo agua en los lagos cercanos— sino que le serviría como medio de transporte en donde se complicaba el terreno.  
  
Solía procurar la opción  _lógica_.  
  
En aquel entonces, imaginar a un entrenador repleto de pokémon singulares era más a una fantasía que una realidad. Incluso, los que ostentaban los títulos de campeones no tenían en su arsenal más de una de esas criaturas mitológicas, acompañada de dragones temibles que habían evolucionado a paso lento junto a sus amos.  
  
El último ganador de un torneo en Hoenn tenía un Zapdos. Nada extraño considerando que se consideraba una de las aves míticas en la no tan lejana Kanto. Dos meses atrás hubo otro participante también un Zapdos y Heatran. Y no sólo eso, el año pasado se había disparado enormemente la cantidad de entrenadores con hasta cuatro de esas bestias en su equipo principal. ¿Tanto estaba subiendo el nivel de los entrenadores?  
  
Los llamados legendarios no sólo eran difíciles de obtener y de capturar, su crianza era casi imposible; normalmente se reproducían en condiciones muy extremas como dentro de lava ardiente o en el fondo oceánico. Además, era imposible hacer crías cruzadas lo que obligaba a, como mínimo, capturar macho y hembra de cada especie. Sin forma alguna de crianza, un pokémon de buen linaje podía llegar a vencer a estas criaturas que, aún bajo las órdenes de un amo humano, nunca reprimían su instinto salvaje.  
  
Sencillamente no se podían obtener buenos ejemplares por medios comunes. Entonces, ¿por qué esa repentina elección de los entrenadores por presentarse con más de medio equipo de diamantes en bruto?  
  
Lo peor es que casi todos ellos daban indicios de ser…  _perfectos_.  
  
La posibilidad de capturar un legendario perfecto era una en millones…  
  
Dio un par de clicks más para revisar la lista de los pokémon más usados de la temporada: Kangaskhan, Garchomp y Talonflame. Carcajeó para sus adentros al ver que él no estaba haciendo tanta diferencia como pensaba. Continuó revisando y dentro del top diez no había ningún pokémon que un entrenador hábil no fuese capaz de conseguir por medios normales.  
  
Era obvio que Pachirisu no estaba listado.  
  
Tal vez ya estaba desvariando y analizar cosas a las tres de la mañana no era la mejor de las opciones. Apagó el equipo y se tumbó en la cama. Casi al instante, sintió la suave textura de su pokémon arrimándose en su hombro, encontrando así la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.  
  
  
  
Pachirisu no estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos, ni cuando estampó el mapa en el piso ni cuando sacó el marcador para trazar la ruta.  
  
No fue hasta que le puso enfrente la fotografía de un pokémon. Jun tuvo que presionar bien fuerte la cabeza de la ardilla cuando intentó comerse la foto.  
  
—Ese es el pokémon del que te hablé, lo encontrarás aquí —dijo señalando la X del mapa—. Debes llevarlo aquí, aquí y aquí; en ese orden. No es demasiado rápido, pero es muy fuerte, evita a toda costa que te golpeé. ¿Entendido?  
  
Pachirisu no se veía muy entusiasmada; después de todo, la posibilidad de salir volando a la otra orilla del jardín no era su idea de pasar un día de diversión.  
  
—Entonces se lo pediré a Garchomp, ella es una chica muy obediente y seguro no tendrá reparo alguno en hacerlo.  
  
Pachirisu infló sus mejillas como forma de protesta. ¡Ella no era ninguna inútil y no le gustaban las comparaciones!  
  
—O tal vez se lo pida a Talonflame, seguro que se divierte un montón haciéndolo.  
  
Antes de que su entrenador pudiese seguir provocándola, la pequeña orgullosa le arrebató la fotografía y la estampó con su pie poniendo una pose desafiante.  
  
—Bueno, si tanto lo deseas —carcajeó el criador—. Eso sí, recuerda sólo usar el ataque que te expliqué.  
  
La roedora marchó hacia unas enredaderas con bayas rojas tal y como marcaba el mapa. Hundió la cabeza y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, no le fue difícil dar con el pokémon. Era grande, peludo, tenía una barriga pronunciada y olía feo. Se encontraba rascándose y mascullando algo de viejas glorias pasadas. De nuevo, sin muchos ánimos, se colocó frente al pokémon, le dio la espalda y comenzó a agitar su cola.  
  
En su idioma dijo algo como: “¡Oye tú, ven! ¡Sígueme!”  
  
El pokémon ni siquiera se inmutó en ponerle atención y continuó con lo suyo. Esa vez decidió poner sus manitas a la altura de su cintura para intentarlo una vez más.  
  
“¡Oye tú, ven! ¡¡Sígueme!!”  
  
Esta vez abrió un ojo para ver qué era lo que estaba interrumpiendo su descanso. Tras no observar nada en el horizonte tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para divisar a la pequeña molestia. Bostezó y trabajosamente ladeó el cuerpo para voltearse y dejarse de preocupar por el asunto.  
  
Molesta por la falta de atención, Pachirisu lanzó con toda la fuerza de su cola una de las bayas tiradas hacia la masa de grasa y pelo. La baya impactó justo en la cabeza…  
  
Hay muchas cosas que se pueden mencionar de un Slaking enfurecido, como su enorme tamaño, lo ensordecedor de su grito y ni hablar de la descomunal fuerza que compite con la de los pokémon más fuertes. Claro está que Pachirisu no se fijó en ninguna de esas curiosas características mientras corría por su vida.  
  
Más por instinto que por memoria, anduvo en línea recta hasta llegar al árbol señalado en el mapa. Pegó un buen brinco para trepar a la copa; estando ahí, dio un respiro pensando que con esa barrigota le sería imposible subir y atraparla. Sus pensamientos no estaban nada equivocados: un gigantón de mas de 130kg ni a cornadas de Seaking iba a poder trepar el árbol. Pero ese razonamiento tenía un pequeño fallo…  
  
¿Quién necesita subir árboles cuando los puedes demoler con una ‘machada’?  
  
Rogando a todas divinidades que en su árbol genealógico se encontrase algún Emolga, se lanzó al piso mientras su refugio temporal se venía abajo. Cayó sobre sus patitas sin mayor complicación y apenas sintió firme volvió a echar la carrera. Ya llevaba varios metros de ventaja cuando giró la cabeza y se encontró con la —muy agradable— sorpresa que el pokémon se había cansado y tumbado a los pies del extinto árbol.  
  
Pachirisu tenía las suficientes neuronas como para saber que volver a molestar al pokémon no era una idea brillante, pero esto no se trataba de sentido común, sino de obedecer órdenes.  
  
Aunque la verdad era que una parte de ella lo estaba disfrutando. Tal vez por eso Garchomp siempre sonreía mientras entrenaba. Eso o estaba loquita y no era consciente de lo que hacía. Al menos sospechaba que estaba mejor que Talonflame, que nunca se enteraba de nada y a todo decía que sí.  
  
Tras dar un respiro, la pequeña volvió a ponerse frente al gorilón y repitió el procedimiento:  
  
“¡Oye tú, ven! ¡Sígueme!”  
  
Pero no se detuvo con eso, continúo meneando su cola una y otra vez, moviendo su cadera y su cabeza en un baile que resultaba hipnótico. Slaking intentó hacerse de la vista gorda, mas quedó prendado del movimiento de la ardilla. Fue así como sintió un enorme deseo por seguirle, seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario…  
  
¡Y aplastarla hasta hacerla papilla!  
  
De un salto, la mole se puso de pie y la persecución volvió a dar inicio. El siguiente tramo era un poco más largo que el anterior; si bien era cierto que el pokémon era lento, su enorme tamaño le permitía abarcar más espacio, por lo que no le quedaba más que correr a toda prisa. Avanzaron poco menos de trescientos metros cuando Slaking ya se mostraba agotado y poco interesado por continuar. Con todo el dolor de su corazón —y trasero— volvió a menear la cola para reavivar el deseo de perseguirla, cosa que hizo efecto.  
  
Rodeó un enorme pedrusco con marcas donde Garchomp estuvo practicando con sus afiladas garras, Slaking no tuvo necesidad de dar la vuelta ya que le bastó un golpe para poder continuar en línea recta.  
  
“¡Oye tú, ven! ¡Sígueme! ¡Oye tú, ven! ¡Sígueme!” Repetía a la par de mover su cola mientras corría y se preguntaba el ataque correcto para obligar a su amo a darle ese pastel que obviamente se había ganado por un entrenamiento tan suicida.  
  
Finalmente llegó al último lugar señalado en el mapa: La orilla del estanque…  
  
No recordaba ninguna indicación sobre nadar. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía nadar.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ese monstruo con cara de pocos amigos a punto de preparar un golpe. Pachirisu tuvo una pequeña sesión de recuerdos sobre su corta vida, que incluían pelotas de gomas, virutas de madera y la imagen de Gothitelle intentando darle un beso en la mejilla a Gardevoir mientras éste sólo gimoteaba que le daba pena.  
  
Menuda vida desperdiciada…  
  
Antes de que Pachirisu pudiese pensar en su epitafio, del estanque emergió Gyarados, imponente e intimidante. Y no sólo eso, su apariencia había cambiado significativamente: de su espalda emergieron unas enormes aletas escamosas y puntiagudas; mientras que la cresta sobre su cabeza se tornó negra como el carbón, como una corona oscura que la proclamaba el reina y tirana de los mares.  
  
Su mera presencia, con esa mirada endiablada, le bastó al Slaking para gritar y salir corriendo cual Ratatta asustadizo.  
  
Pachirisu se encontró con algo como salido de sus peores pesadillas, pero sabía que se trataba de su compañera y no tuvo dudas para dar otro estrepitoso salto para poder trepar sobre su cuerpo y darle un buen abrazo de agradecimiento.  
  
Como solía ser costumbre, la Gyarados se limitó a bufar enfada lanzando un buen chorro de agua a los alrededores.  
  
—¡Chicas, hicieron un buen trabajo!  
  
Bajo ellas se encontraba Jun con un buen balde lleno de jugosas bayas. La ahora tipo siniestro inclinó la cabeza para estar a la altura de su entrenador. Podía tener un carácter un poco complicado, pero nunca dudaba en obedecer las órdenes que le encomendaban y se jactaba de ser una Gyarados que podía mantenerse firme ante la más cruda de las incertidumbres.  
  
Ser un pokémon de apariencia temible tampoco significaba que no le gustasen los mimos o los bocadillos. Por desgracia, Pachirisu ya se había adelantando a zamparse medio festín, terminando con su paciencia y tomando a la ardilla por la cola para lanzarla por los aires y darle una buena lección.  
  
Tal vez había perfeccionado ‘señuelo’, pero todavía le quedaba mucho por mejorar sus modales, se dijo el entrenador.


	5. PkHeX

Cuando no se encontraba entrenando, a Pachirisu le gustaba explorar el “jardín”. Si bien es sabido que el tamaño del cerebro de la especie no sobrepasa el de una nuez grande y, a veces, no se acordaba de todos los inquilinos del lugar, la mayoría de estos ya tenían ubicada a la pequeña ardilla. No todos por buenas razones.

Pero de quien sí se acoraba, a parte de sus compañeros de “trabajo” era de un pokémon muy gracioso que vivía en uno de los cobertizos, uno tan grande que parecía una pequeña mansión. La mayor parte del tiempo la puerta se encontraba cerrada y sólo se abría para que su amo entrase con pokébola en mano y saliese cargando una canastilla de huevos. Cuando la curiosidad le era muy grande se acercaba; la mayor parte del tiempo escuchaba ruidos de lo más extraños, posiblemente producto de algún entrenamiento “especial” como al resto de los pokémon que ahí habitaban.

Una de las esquinas inferiores tenía una tabla rota con un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrar. Algunas mañanas iba a hacerle compañía ya que, según lo que le había explicado el pokémon, tenía prohibido salir de su refugio. El pokémon era de un tono azulado más claro que su pelaje, era pequeño y era como estar frente a un pudín viviente. Si le hacía cosquillas, todo su cuerpo se agitaba de un lado a otro, podía estirarse hasta alcanzar el techo y, lo mejor de todo…. ¡podría transformarse en un Pachirisu de cara chistosa!

Cuando los ruidos del cobertizo no eran ensordecedores, entraba a jugar con el pokémon. Ambos eran felices. Un día, entró y quiso que jugaran, pero el pokémon curioso parecía no sentirse bien; Pachirisu salió volando y regresó con una baya Zidra, diciéndole que con eso quedaría como nuevo y el pokémon le agradeció el gesto. Al día siguiente no parecía estar mejor: se encontraba casi inerte, con el cuerpo desparramado sobre la paja y una cara de amargura tremenda; salió tan rápido como el día anterior y esta vez trajo cinco bayas diferentes creyendo que simplemente estaba mal del estómago y alguna de ellas le haría sentirse mejor. Nuevamente el pokémon agradeció el gesto para quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el pokémon no estaba ahí. Hubiese entrado antes pero su amo se le había ganado y no quería meterse en (más) problemas por husmear en un sitio al que explícitamente le había ordenado no entrar. Notó que el resto del día su amo se encontraba con los ánimos apagados y con la mente en otro lugar; con su poco tiempo de vida se había hecho a la idea de que amo no era alguien muy expresivo, pero sí una persona que sonreía de manera tierna y que infundía la clase de confianza que animaba a seguir adelante. Nada de eso pudo sentir ese día.

Fue al otro en que, pareciendo de mejor ánimo, lo encontró alistándose en su habitación. Entró por la ventana sin importarle nada más que verlo más animado. La miró por un momento y ella sonrió inflando los mofletes. Amo esbozó una sonrisa tenue y puso un dedo sobre su frente, presionando con un poco de fuerza.

—Saldré, pero no debes seguirme. Mi madre se quedará hoy a cuidarlos, hazle caso, puede ponerse peor que Gyarados si la hacen enojar.

Acto seguido, infló los mofletes a modo de protesta. “No, no y no, si amo no estaba bien ella debía animarlo. Además, quería saber a dónde se había ido su amigo”.

—Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, pequeña traviesa. Ven.

La tomó por los costados, bajó por las escaleras, salió de su hogar y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros. Garchomp se encontraba haciendo sus calentamientos diarios mientras que Gothitelle y Gardevoir intercambiaban ataques psíquicos (motivo por el cual el también tipo hada tachó de tramposa a su compañera por emplear ‘cosquillas’ para distraerlo). Al momento de que Jun llegó con la eléctrica, Talonflame aterrizó del árbol, con los ojos como mirando en diferentes direcciones y preguntando lo de siempre:

—¿Ya puedo hacer ‘pájaro osado’?

Todos voltearon a ver a su entrenador expectantes por la rutina diaria.

—Saldré un rato a atender asuntos. Por la tarde tendremos combates, la fecha se acerca y necesito saber si ya están listos.

Todos los pokémon lanzaron un grito de júbilo. Jun se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cochera. Garchomp se sentía con ánimos de sobra como para entablar un combate amistoso en lo que el amo regresaba.

—Oye, Pachirisu, ¿te gustaría que peleáramos para pasar el tiem…? ¿Eh?

En donde debía haber una ardilla se encontraba una nuez mal puesta que rodó a los pies de la dragona.

“¿Y ésta cuándo aprendió ‘sustituto’?” pensó.

Jun ya había puesto en marcha el motor del vehículo para cuando Pachirisu entró con sigilo por la puerta del garaje para trepar hábilmente por una de las columnas de mármol y aventarse como Emolga a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Tras el improvisado aterrizaje, el vehículo comenzó su marcha rumbo a la capital.

* * *

 

Después de casi dos horas de viaje, Pachirisu aún se encontraba rebosante de energía tras haber disfrutado de su primer viaje fuera de casa, sin pensar en lo mal que la hubiese pasado por insolación de no haber estado parcialmente nublado o del infarto que le hubiese dado a su entrenador tras percatarse por el retrovisor. Bajó de un salto para esconderse debajo del vehículo, su amo abrió la puerta y colocó una mochila de viaje en el suelo mientras terminaba de asegurar el volante. Tan pronto el objeto tocó el suelo, Pachirisu procedió a inspeccionar por aquí y por allá hasta que encontró una abertura en la parte superior. Dentro, todo estaba oscuro y sentía algo similar a las virutas de madera de su corral, pero mucho más alargadas y gruesas; de pronto, sintió un movimiento brusco y el rebote de las pisadas.

Lo que no pudo ver era el lugar donde se encontraban: el estacionamiento de uno de los Centros de Investigación Pokémon más grandes de Hanja y el mundo entero. Jun ni siquiera había entrado por completo al edificio cuando una de las asistentes ya lo estaba atendiendo; peor aún, bastó con que mencionara su nombre para que la señorita lo tratase como a la realeza, es decir, como alguien de mucho dinero que seguramente estaría interesado en los diversos servicios que tenían disponibles.

—Yo… estoy buscando al Profesor Feng. Jeon Feng.

La alegre sonrisa de infomercial de la señorita cambió su tono, uno lo suficientemente preocupante como para hacerlo sudar en frío por unos instantes.

—Oh, entiendo. Déjeme ver si el Profesor se encuentra disponible, le diré que un _cliente_ ha venido a verle.

Se sentó en una fría silla del salón principal esperando a que lo atendieran. Si era sincero, no era un lugar donde realmente deseara estar. La primera vez había acudido por recomendación de un amigo suyo, cuando decidió dejar de viajar para dedicarse a la crianza de tiempo completo.

“Pregunta por el profesor Feng para pokémon de crianza. Eso sí, lleva dinero”.

El _primero_ que consiguió lo dejó todo el año sin poder hacer gastos extras, pero debía reconocer que gracias a ese pokémon logró recuperar rápido su inversión, hasta le pasó la ridícula idea de poderse hacerse rico.

Apenas había dado su primer paso en el verdadero mundo de los combates competitivos. En otras palabras, se acababa de meter en la boca del Mightyena sin saberlo.

La suerte evitó que la historia de Pachirisu terminara en aplastamiento dentro de una mochila a causa de la ansiedad de su entrenador gracias a que la asistente llegó en el momento justo. Al pedirle que pasara (con las medidas de seguridad que el ya sabía), tomó la mochila y fue escoltado hasta el área de “sólo personal autorizado”.

El lugar, oscuro y ruidoso por la ventilación, contrastaba enormemente con la pulcritud, los enormes vitrales que dejaban pasar toda la luz y el movimiento de la gente del frente del edificio. Observado únicamente por el ojo de las cámaras de seguridad, continuó por un estrecho pasillo hasta toparse con unas escaleras. Debajo, un hombre no muy alto de lentes y cabello negro azabache, con una simple playera gris y un pantalón desgatado le esperaba.

—Señor Park, no lo esperaba tan pronto… ¡Ah, que el Torneo Mundial ya casi empieza! Parece que por fin ha tomado una sabía decisión respecto a la última propuesta que le realicé. Debo decir que últimamente he tenido muchos clientes, quizá más de los que me gustaría. Más dinero, más trabajo y esta espalda no está para esos trotes, ¿sabe?

—Yo… sólo vengo por un Ditto… de los de crianza.

El profesor se acomodó los lentes, haciendo cálculos mentales que le nublaban la mente como para darse cuenta de lo incomodo que se encontraba su cliente. Por no decir que ese detalle lo tenía muy sin cuidado.

—Oh… ¿cuándo fue el último? ¿Seis meses? Humm, debió ser uno de la serie DP, pero le garantizo que la nueva serie XY es mucho más duradera para su… uso rudo.

Algo dentro de Jun se contrajo al escuchar cómo aquel hombre reducía a los pokémon a ser un mero artículo de inventario.

Pero él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar. No siendo _consumidor_ de la mercancía.

Feng le hizo la señal para que entrara en su despacho, no sin hacerle una pequeña aclaración:

—La serie XY no se limita a Dittos, si le interesa…

Pachirisu escuchó la puerta cerrándose; tras una serie de vaivenes, todo se detuvo. Asomó la cabeza con sumo cuidado y pudo ver a su amo hablando con otro humano hablando de algo. El lugar le pareció de lo más extraño: estaba oscuro y olía chistoso. Siguió olfateando hasta que pudo percibir algo que debía ser comestible y siguió a su nariz hasta toparse con un ducto de ventilación por donde se adentró.

El rastro llegaba a otra habitación que tenía una mesita con una especie de vaso de plástico del que humeaba algo. “Sopa”, pensó Pachirisu cuando trepó hasta ella y procedió a sumergir su cabeza en ella…

La peor decisión de su vida.

Sabía a algo que había babeado Slaking y estaba insalubremente salado. ¡Nada que ver con las deliciosas meriendas que preparaba la madre de su amo para ella y el resto del equipo!

Pensó en regresar con su amo, pero antes de bajar de la mesa vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había un artefacto extraño lleno de manguerillas y luces sobre una gran plancha de metal con una pantalla al frente, un “televisor”, como parecía que su amo le había llamado una vez. Y a un costado de esa máquina había un gran tubo de vidrío que contenía a un pokémon. Uno que le resultaba familiar.

Era casi idéntico a su amigo “estirable” salvo porque ese era rosa en vez de azul. A lo mejor estaba resfriado y ahora que ya se encontraba bien había cambiado de color. Saltó de la mesa hasta la plancha y corrió hasta el extremo que daba al tubo.

Pachirisu no sabía leer, ni mucho menos podía identificar grifos bajo sus patas. Y de haber sabido, ninguna de las palabras que tenía la máquina hubiesen tenido el menor sentido para ella:

_PkHeX prototype 20180128_

_SAV DATA SLOT_

Pachirisu chilló para llamar la atención del pokémon, pero al notar que no lo escuchaba, procedió a dar golpecitos en el tubo. El pokémon alzó la vista para verle.

“Eh, sal de ahí, vamos a jugar”.

El pokémon ladeó la cabeza… o la parte de su gelatinosa masa que podía interpretarse como una cabeza. Se estiró por el tubo a la altura indicada. El pokémon se onduló felizmente, haciendo que Pachirisu bailara y moviera sus patitas en señal de que también quería jugar.

“Si tan sólo supiera cómo sacarte de ahí…”

Si el tubo estaba conectado a esa ‘cosa’, algo de eso debía funcionar para quitar la barrera protectora, así que decidió oprimir todos los botones, saltando de uno a otro.

La pantalla se encendió; a continuación, saltaron un montón de letras:

_Please, entry SAV DATA…_

_Please, entry SAV DATA…_

_Please, entry SAV DATA…_

_Error, no SAV DATA found._

_Error, no SAV DATA found._

_Proceed anyway?_

_Confirm option…_

La pantalla se fue a negro, con un par de letras rojas y una barra de carga que empezaba en 0%...

1%

El tubo comenzó a energizarse con el pokémon dentro.

5%

Una serie de rayos impactaron al pokémon. Pachirisu chilló de horror al ver lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a taclear su cuerpo contra el cristal, pero ninguno de los golpes parecía tener efecto. Sabía electrificar su cola como un eficaz su escudo, sabía cómo hacer que otros pokémon le siguiesen, pero nada de aquello le serviría.

19%

Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que sus colmillos podían ser la solución. Intentó clavarlos, pero parecía inútil, toda su práctica se había centrado en morder a otros pokémon en alguna extremidad, nunca algo de ese grosor.

43%

Aunque no podía escuchar los gritos de dolor del pokémon, la forma tan horrenda en la que se retorcía, expandía y contraía como si fuese a explotar terminaron por afectarle: tenía el estómago revuelto, los pelos erizados y un terrible sentimiento de culpa carcomiéndole desde dentro.

87%

El tubo se había iluminado por completo sin dar ninguna señal de romperse o abrirse. Oyó pasos. Tuvo miedo, por primera vez en su vida conocía el miedo y no existía cosa peor en el mundo que aquello. Entre temblores y lágrimas comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta echarse a correr como nunca hasta el ducto de ventilación.

Feng bajó despreocupadamente por las escaleras y giró en dirección de la mesa ya que al frente se encontraban una serie de estantes con varias pokébolas.

—Ah, mierda, ya debió de haberse enfriado. No importa que el presupuesto de para más, me gusta demasiado esta basura como para dejarla.

Medianamente decidido a terminar de comer y dejar a su cliente esperando un rato (¡Culpa suya por haberlo interrumpido! ¡Debía saber que era un hombre ocupado y la hora de la comida no era un lujo que siempre se pudiese dar!) cuando miró momentáneamente a la pantalla y dejó caer los insípidos fideos al darse cuenta que el aparato estaba encendido… ¡y con un mensaje de error!

—¿Volví a dejar esta mierda encendida? Joder…

Echó un vistazo al tubo… y sólo soltó un gesto de desagrado.

—Por estas cosas agradezco que el Centro me de ayudantes, yo no voy a limpiar eso… Bueno, mi almuerzo de arruinó… Nota mental, cobrarle el insumo de la sopa… que sea una dotación de sopas, sí.

Hizo un par de estiramientos flojos antes de volver a poner su mirada sobre los estantes.

—Menos mal que sólo era de los de “prueba”, si hubiera sido de los buenos… Brr… ni pensarlo. En fin… ¿Dónde dejé a esas putas de 6 ivs?

Tras varios minutos más de intranquilidad, Feng regresó con una pokébola en mano y un papel en otra. Jun ya sabía de qué se trataba. Cada que tenía que firmar uno de esos acuerdos de confidencialidad se sentía tan sucio…

—Espero que comprenda que estos modelos son mucho más durables, pero también más costosos. No es cosa mía, señor Park, usted como administrador de un Centro de Crianza mejor que nadie debe saber que los insumos y la investigación cuesta. Es… por el bien de la investigación científica… y de la comunidad, ¿no le congratula saber que está contribuyendo a mejorar la escena competitiva, señor Park?

Jun se limitó a entregar el contenido de la mochila y muy gustosamente Feng se puso a contar los fajos de billetes. Tan pronto quedó la transacción realizada, Jun casi le arrebató de la mano la pokébola con visibles intenciones de irse lo antes posible e intentar pasar el resto de la tarde con sus pokémon, lejos de ese mundo nefasto y corrupto del que quería escapar mas no podía.

—Ah… antes de que se olvide, debo recordarle que… —al no ver interesado a su cliente, carraspeó un poco. Vaya chico, de no ser porque era uno de los entrenadores con más influencia de la región ya le estaría dando una tunda a ver si aprende algo más de modales— aún con ese método la posibilidad del ‘ _inmejorable’_ sigue siendo baja. 1/683 para ser más exactos.

—Lo sé… —murmuró sin detener su marcha.

—También que los nuevos clientes ya están probando los últimos modelos. Posiblemente algunos de ellos vayan a participar en el Torneo Mundial.

Las intenciones de aquel hombre estaban más que claras, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por nada.

—Gracias, pero ya tengo el equipo de este año.

—Ah, por último, y sólo porque me cae bien —dijo de dientes para fuera—, le diré otra cosa, llámelo una corazonada, pero… ya le digo que los Landorus-Therian son el futuro, con tanto Zapdos andando por ahí… y podía dejarle uno a un precio razona…

El azote de la puerta le había cortado su oferta de negocios.

—Bah, que se lo joda un Garchomp.

Bajó nuevamente al sótano, esta vez encendiendo el complejo de luces. En un alejado rincón que había pasado desapercibido por Pachirisu, se encontraba una cámara de criogenización: una especie de refrigerador industrial que contenía decenas de “latas”, todas ellas con la leyenda SAV DATA y el nombre de un pokémon.

Casi todas mencionaban algún “singular”.

Busco precisamente una con el nombre del singular tierra-volador. Con mucho cuidado, procedió a abrir con la herramienta adecuada; en su interior se encontraba lo que parecía un colmillo lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerado parte de una mandíbula.

Nada de eso asombraba o conmovía a Feng. Mucho menos le causaba arrepentimiento alguno.

Cerca del dispositivo principal se encontraba un aparato de radiocomunicaciones. Oprimió un botón y comenzó a hablar.

—Oye Yook, mándame a uno de tus chicos al C-45. Mándalo con instrumentos de limpieza y, por favor, pídeles no vomitar esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias.

Al terminar, se dirigió a un estante diferente, uno mucho más grande, con cientos de pokébolas apiladas una encima de otra. Arriba del todo, había un letrero:

_Material de prueba._

—Y bien, ¿quién de ustedes se convertirá por fin en mi _inmejorable_?

* * *

 

Jun se encontraba en el estacionamiento y a unos cuantos pasos de su camioneta cuando algo, como salido de la nada, casi se le impactó en el rostro. Por inercia se cubrió el rostro hasta que pudo ver de qué se trataba.

—¡¡¿Pachirisu?!! ¡¡¿Pero qué…?!!

Muchas cosas le pasaron por la mente en ese momento y no sólo era la duda de cómo había llegado ahí, eran cosas mucho más aterradoras: ¿Y si en ese rato de descuido se había peleado con otro pokémon y había aprendido (y olvidado) un ataque? ¿Y si sus estadísticas habían cambiado a raíz de ese combate? ¿Y si se había lastimado de gravedad y ya no podía participar en el torneo?

Estaba espantado y genuinamente preocupado. Pero también sentía coraje porque le había desobedecido y puesto en riesgo una labor en la que llevaba meses. La misma labor que lo tenía ahí mismo consiguiendo Dittos variocolor inmejorables, cosa que en la naturaleza era tan ridículamente difícil que sucedería que, de hacerlo, se podía considerar un verdadero milagro.

Todo porque sabía que no existía otro modo de poder sobrevivir en ese mundo donde la más mínima variación de fuerza, defensa o velocidad significaba la gloria o la derrota definitiva.

Y si quería cambiar algo de ese mundo, tenía que hacerlo jugando bajo esas crueles reglas.

A punto de darle el regaño de su vida, notó que no estaba bien. Pachirisu se encontraba llorando descorazonadamente, restregando su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su entrenador e intentando usar su cola para darse consuelo a sí misma.

Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Sin pensarlo más, tomó con delicadeza a su pokémon al interior del vehículo y manejó a toda prisa al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad.

* * *

 

Casi tan rápido como la eléctrica había ingresado a revisión, regresó dentro de su pokébola a manos de Jun.

La enfermera no se veía preocupada y más le espantaba la ansiedad del dueño que el pokémon que había revisado.

—Su pokémon se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, algo conmocionado eso sí.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Posiblemente se haya espantado, si estuvo fuera de su pokébola posiblemente debió impresionarse por un coche o un pokémon grande. Estos pokémon suelen estresarse al ver a algún depredador.

Decidió no ponerse a discutir que su Pachirisu no podía estar más feliz a lado de pokémon como Garchomp o Gyarados y que si creía que esa era la causa de su terrible estado más le valía ir buscando otra profesión. Agradeció de forma tajante para salir del Centro.

Ya dentro de la camioneta, decidió sacarla de la pokébola porque sabía que no le gustaba estar encerrada. Al parecer le habían suministrado algún calmante porque se encontraba profundamente dormida. Aún así, algo parecía seguirla molestando en sus sueños y no deja de lagrimear.

A Jun no le faltaba nada para que también se le saliesen las lágrimas.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer contigo, pequeña?

Las dos horas de trayecto a casa terminaron por volverse las más infernales en su carrera como Entrenador Pokémon.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. (I)Legalidad

La primera vez que recordaba que algo de  _aquello_ se supiese fue hace ya varios años, posiblemente unos cinco, apenas siendo una nota pequeña en una columna interior del diario de la región. Un pokémon, concretamente un Garchomp, había caído muerto poco antes de poder ganar un combate en un pequeño torneo local de una lejana región; por triste que sonara, esas situaciones eran bastante comunes y llegaban a pasar hasta en los campeonatos de más prestigio y con mayores medidas de seguridad. Sin embargo, la verdadera noticia no era la —lamentable— muerte… sino los resultados la biopsia.

Según rezaba el informe, el pokémon estaba completamente maltrecho por dentro, como si todas sus funciones vitales hubiesen sido llevadas al máximo. Se creyó que el pokémon había ingerido alguna droga ilegal pero el examen toxicológico posterior no arrojaba nada. Lo que comentaba más a modo de curiosidad que como algo verdaderamente preocupante era que el mismo examen había arrojado el ADN de al menos cuatro pokémon más dentro del Garchomp; creyendo que aquello era imposible, aseguraron que debió tratarse de un error por contaminación de instrumentos y que más adelante repetirían el análisis para saber la verdad.

Verdad que jamás salió a la luz.

Después de aquel incidente, comenzó a volverse más y más común escuchar noticias de pokémon cayendo fulminados en medio de combates sin dar más información al respecto. En internet, la gente revelaba más: entrenadores misterios que llegaban con pokémon que podían realizar ataques imposibles para su especie, aún naciendo con movimientos huevo. Se hablaba de otros con un poder tan inconmensurable que superaba con creces al de los pokémon singulares. Sobre todo, se decía que en el mercado negro podías conseguir a estas magníficas criaturas… y no se hablaba de una en concreto… se trataban de cientos, quizás miles.

Como armas creadas en serie.

Si bien todo aquello sonaba a una descabellada teoría de la conspiración, Jun sabía que era verdad. Y el mundo se hizo eco aquella mañana en la que todas las televisoras reportaban la misma nota:

_Se acusaba al tres veces campeón del mundo, Ray Rizzo, de haber ganado su último combate en un preliminar de Unova con un pokémon “ilegal”._

“Ilegal” era un término para referirse a aquellos pokémon cuyo poder se viese modificado de modo artificial mediante drogas, un objeto potenciador escondido, un ataque fisiológicamente imposible aprendido mediante alguna forma de entrenamiento extremo o modificaciones genéticas.

Todos los pokémon que participan en los Torneos Mundiales debían pasar al menos doce horas en custodia del personal de la organización para revisiones médicas y las pokébolas no eran entregadas a sus dueños hasta el momento que ya se encontraban en la arena para evitar cualquier clase de trampa. La clase de revisiones que les hacían eran completamente desconocidas para cualquiera ajeno a la Federación de Campeonatos Pokémon (FECAP).

No quería ni imaginar las historias de corrupción, tráfico de influencias, sobornos y abusos de poder existían detrás. Los campeonatos no sólo movían millones de dólares, eran tan importantes que el curso de la política de la región cede estaba ligado a los resultados de los eventos más importantes.

Y la moral no existía en ese mundo donde lo único válido era ganar.

Apagó el televisor casi aventando el control contra la pantalla. Estaba asqueado de toda la situación; estaba indignado ante el hecho de que nadie parecía salvarse de caer en las garras de la ilegalidad, ni quiera la figura más venerada de la comunidad; estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser parte del problema y no la solución. Encima, lo tenía desecho el que Pachirisu llevara dos días enclaustrada en su cobertizo, faltando sólo cinco más para tener que viajar a Unova.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, enterrándose las uñas en su propia carne, un dolor pequeño en comparación al de su espíritu roto. Fueron largos y dolorosos minutos de intentar tragarse todo, de decirse una y otra vez que se estaba hundiendo por muy poca cosa; que esos no eran la clase de sentimientos que debía albergar el  _campeón_  de la región, que por mucho que se hubiese negado a tomar el cargo para dedicarse a tiempo completo a la crianza, nada le quitaba el mérito de ser considerado el entrenador más fuerte de Hanja hasta que alguien le ganase en un torneo oficial.

Su ego lo había metido en ese problema, de igual modo que esa ambición era su único consuelo.

En ese momento, Gardevoir bajó el antebrazo, interrumpiendo la conexión psíquica.

—¿Esta todo bien? —preguntó Garchomp angustiada.

Gardevoir se giró… para mostrar una cara llena de lágrimas y mocos.

—¡¡¡No, es todo tan triste!!! —echó a llorar litros y litros mientras agitaba tontamente los brazos.

—Eh… ¿es normal eso? —preguntó la dragona con voz bajita.

—Bueno, los Gardevoir en general son criaturas sensibles que pueden adentrarse en los sentimientos de los humanos… sólo que este a veces se pasa como tres pueblos —respondió la Gothitelle viendo al otro psíquico con cara de bastante pena ajena.

—¡Talonflame, no te quedes ahí parado nada más viendo y di algo de provecho! —ordenó la tipo tierra.

—¿Ya puedo hacer ‘pájaro osado’?

—¡¡Argh!! —chillaron las damas presentes.

Las cosas no estaban marchando nada bien. Su amo había llegado hacía un par de días y sin decir nada se encerró en su hogar del mismo modo que Pachirusu lo había hecho en su cobertizo. Y por más que le pedían una explicación sólo escuchaban entre lamentos que la dejaran sola, que no quería hacerle daño a nadie más. Todos se preguntaban a qué se refería con eso, pero se negaba a contestar.

Garchomp era quién más estaba preocupada por la situación, pero estaba segura que si Pachisiru mejoraba su amo también lo haría. Volvió a tocar la puerta del cobertizo.

—Oye… Pachirisu… sólo queremos saber si estas bien. No tienes que decirnos qué pasó, estamos aquí para darte apoyo.

—Umm… gracias… estoy… bien.

—Pachirisu, si quieres podemos traerte unas bayas —ofreció gentilmente Gothitelle.

—Uh… no… —en ese momento la tripita de la ardilla chilló— mmm bueno… quizá… pero…

—Descuida, si quieres no entraremos, lo importante es que te estés alimentando bien.

—Hmm… sí… está bien.

Aunque Garchomp y Gothitelle se encontraban felices por el pequeño avance que habían hecho, había otro integrante del equipo que no lo estaba en absoluto.

—¡Ya me tienen podrida con esta situación!

Del lago emergió Gyarados con su mirada intimidante que dejó a todos los pokémon presentes bastante impresionados. Con su salida, un montón de agua se levantó por los cielos para caer como una poderosa cascada sobre el cobertizo destruyéndolo por completo.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¿¡Qué demonios le pasa al intento de dragón!? —gritó Garchomp más sorprendida que molesta por la situación.

—Parece que a Gyarados se le agotó la paciencia —suspiró la psíquica al ver el otro problema con el que iban a tener que lidiar.

—¡Ay no, por qué todo siempre es violencia y más violencia! —siguió llorando Gardevoir.

—¿Ya puedo hacer ‘pájaro osado’? —preguntó Talonflame.

—¡Cállate! —gritaron todos a la vez.

Pachirisu emergió de las ruinas completamente empapada pero milagrosamente sin ningún rasguño, estaba tan empapada que el pelaje cubría por completo su rostro como si fuera un Deino. Nadia sabía si realmente estaba viendo el fúrico rostro de la acuática o simplemente seguida demasiado deprimida como para importarle.

—Tú… ¡Deja de lloriquear de una vez!

—¡O-oye, Gyarados, creo que te estas excediend-! —su fulminante mirada le impidió continuar.

—El amo ha trabajado muy duro para este momento, a todos aquí nos ha criado con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio ¡y este no es el modo de responderle!

Garchomp no pudo ni estirar una garra para objetar sin que la tipo agua rugiera por todo lo alto.

—¡Ese evento no sólo es importante para amo, sino para todos nosotros, la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar nuestra valía en este mundo! Los Magikarp somos criaturas tristes y patéticas a las que nos da igual mientras no nos lleve un Pidgeotto… Pero amo confió en que yo podía ser diferente y por eso me entrenó hasta ser lo que soy… Y si piensas que voy a dejar que una ardilla deprimida tire todo eso abajo… ¡tendrás que pelar contra mí y derrotarme!

—Iba a decir algo, pero la vieja cascarrabias tiene razón, si el amo nos necesita más que nunca no tenemos por qué darle la espalda, sin importar de qué se trate.

—¡¡¿A quién llamas vieja, tú, hija de la oscuridad?!! —refunfuñó Gyarados salpicando bastante agua— ¡Si aquí la única vieja es esa tiburona de tierra!

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, tenemos que seguir motivand… esperen… ¿me llamaron vieja?

—Pues… sí, tú ya estabas pateando traseros con el amo antes de que Gardy o yo saliésemos del huevo.

—P-pero… me llamaron vieja… —decía la pobre como si de pronto se le viniesen todos los años encima, ya hasta sentía que los huesos le flaqueaban— Yo no estoy vieja —musitaba mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Los sonidos de la discusión se elevaban hasta volverme una masa etérea de inconformidades y molestia, como el fastidioso humo de varios cigarrillos de golpe en tu cara irritándote los ojos, provocándote mareos y, por sobre todo, dándote buenos motivos para salir pitando de ese lugar. Todo eso retumbó en la cabecita de Pachirisu que nadie sabía si estaba muy llena de pensamientos tristes o más vacía que la de Talonflame (si es que tal cosa era posible) hasta que todo pareció detenerse e irradiar, como una bomba a punto de estallar.

Todos se pasmaron al ver cómo el resplandor eléctrico la cubría como una especie de protección. Creyeron que si los Pachirisu tenían alguna especie de evolución secreta, justo como la tenía Gyarados, entonces ese era el momento indicado para que viese la luz.

Sintieron un retumbe, miraron a la pokémon irascible, pero quedó claro al instante que no se trataba de su temible ‘terremoto’. La energía venía de Pachirisu y si le había dado por aprender ‘explosión’… que Arceus perdonase sus pecados.

—Yo… yo… ¡¡yoooo!! —vociferaba la ardilla rodeada de todo ese fulgor hasta que de golpe… paró— ¡Ya fallé una vez, pero no lo volveré a hacer! ¡Y no volveré a preocupar nunca más a nadie! —gritaba a viva voz con los puñitos cerrados y la mirada apuntando al cielo para, poco después, volverse a enfocar en el terror marino.

—¡¡Mil gracias por el apoyo!!

Y sacando una fuerza digna de Groudon, lanzó un temerario salto para impactarse en el rostro de Gyarados.

—Si no fueses parte del equipo… te comería ahora mismo… y me limpiaría los restos con tus huesos…

Pese a las amenazas, Pachirisu siguió restregándose a mil por hora hasta que un bufido de vapor caliente la mandó a volar al otro lado del jardín.

—Creo que iré a buscar a la señorita Blissey por si las dudas… —suspiró la pobre Gothitelle, aunque sin dejar de sonreír porque al menos se había solucionado el problema.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Escuchó que llamaban a su habitación, pidió que pasaran. Como era de esperar, se trataba de su madre con una charola fina y un poco de té.

Jun se encontraba mirando datos en su ordenador, buscando los resultados preliminares al Torneo Mundial. Lo obvio, el excampeón mundial participaría ya que los exámenes no habían arrojado nada anormal en su pokémon, pese a que éste tuviese un tipo de bola experimental exclusiva de un Centro de Investigación de Unova. En la entrevista en video que acaba de ver, Rizzo aludía a que había sido un regalo de ‘uno de sus muchos fanáticos’ y que desconocía que no se trataba de un objeto comercial.

Sí, parecía muy “conveniente” tener fanáticos dentro de los Centros de Investigación, los mismos que tendrían el potencial de tener esas máquinas que modificaban pokémon para llevarlos al límite de sus capacidades al costo de su vida misma.

También resultaba “conveniente” actuar de modo tan despreocupado cuando sabes que eres una de las personas más influyentes del mundo y tu palabra es ley en la mayor parte de las regiones.

Si bien su pequeño yo justiciero no deja de señalarlo como una persona sin escrúpulos, el lado racional estaba ahí para darle un buen ‘doblebofetón’. Entendía perfectamente lo pesado de la presión de los medios, de las expectativas de todos, de convertirte en el símbolo de tu región, de esa obligación de ser siempre  _el mejor_ , de tener el tiempo siempre en tu contra, de ganar a como dé lugar.

De hacer ver que un segundo lugar es peor fracaso que ni siquiera participar.

El sonido de la cucharilla golpeteando contra la porcelana lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Hace un bello día fuera. Los Pidgey trinan, los Sunfloras florecen… En días como estos…

Jun lanzó un pequeño suspiro, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad ante aquellas palabras.

—Lo mejor es pasar el tiempo con tus pokémon: jugar, mimarlos, entrenar, quizá solo salir de paseo. U olvidarte de eso y pasar el resto de la tarde viendo televisión con ellos.

Jun no era ningún niño y eso lo tenía muy en cuenta la señora Park, pero no dejaba de ser su hijo ni mucho menos de sentir preocupación cuando un asunto lo tenía tan desmotivado.

—A veces agradezco que no siguieses los pasos de tu padre —soltó despreocupadamente sin descuidar la minucia con la que servía el aperitivo—. Tener un hogar a donde siempre llegar es algo que no todos los entrenadores pueden gozar. O el tiempo para tratar a sus pokémon como algo más máquinas de combate.

Sirvió, miró brevemente por la ventana y sonrió.

—Y yo creo que ellos también te lo agradecen.

Jun también lanzó una mirada para encontrarse el rostro de Gyarados con Pachirisu haciendo malabares en él. Y no era todo, el resto del equipo se encontraban colgando del cuello de la tipo voladora.

Corrió a abrir la ventana y cayó tumbado directo en su cama por la fuerza del impulso de Pachirisu al tirarse a sus brazos. Le siguió Talonflame, Gardevoir y Gothitelle. Garchomp tuvo problemas para poder entrar debido a su aleta y requirió de varios tirones para poder hacerlo.

—Veo… que ya estás mejor —dijo Jun mientras acariciaba su felpuda cabeza—. Yo… creo que también lo estoy.

La escena permaneció enternecedora hasta que a Pachirisu le llegó el aroma de algo sumamente delicioso. Se deslizó por los brazos de su entrenador hasta llegar al pequeño plato con un trozo de pastel de bayas. Y estando a punto de devorarlo de una mordida, abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Tomó un pequeño trozo con sus manitas y regresó hasta su entrenador para compartir aquel pequeño bocadito.

Jun soltó una escueta risa acompañada de un par de lágrimas que no pudo reprimir.

—No sé si los puntos de esfuerzo se modificaron, pero… me alegra que al menos tu apetito lo haya hecho.

La señora Park también deseaba volcarse en lágrimas, pero decidió tomar una mejor opción.

—Ey, todos. Bajen a merendar, hay más pastel de donde vino esa rebanada.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conviviendo comiendo, tomando soda y viendo una película que echaban en televisión (incluso Gyarados pudo disfrutar de metiendo la cabeza por la puerta del frente), dejando en segundo plano la preocupación y el estrés de tener el Torneo Mundial a la vuelta de la esquina para festejar que, cualquiera que fuese el resultado, nada cambiaría el sentimiento de tener a aquellos pokémon como parte de su familia.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Al caer la noche, los pokémon regresaron a su respectivo corral para descansar porque a la mañana les esperaba el último jalón de su entrenamiento. Incluso Pachirisu quien decidió ser obediente de una buena vez e irse a descansar, fue llamada por su amo con una pequeña seña, la misma de ‘señuelo’. La ardillita le siguió hasta la orilla del estanque, donde la luna se reflejaba esplendorosamente.

—Cuando era un niño —comentó a relatar Jun mirando las cristalinas aguas—, solía ver un programa de televisión, uno de un chico de diez años al que, por azares del destino, le daban un Pikachu para comenzar su viaje. Y recuerdo muchas tardes pegado al televisor disfrutando sus aventuras, así no siempre le fuera bien en combate.

Pachirisu solo movió su cabecita.

—Me llevé una buena regañada cuando dije que también quería un Pikachu para empezar mi viaje. “Eso sólo pasa en la ficción, la tele no es la vida real” —dijo tratando de emular el acento de un viejo docente; luego de eso, suspiró—. Supongo que por eso elegí al Ponyta.

Tras unos instantes, humano y pokémon cruzaron sus miradas.

—Supongo que esto es lo más cercano que tengo de ese viejo sueño. Aunque no ha sido fácil hacerlo realidad. En verdad… la vida no es como en la tele. No basta algo con desearlo o con tener buenas intenciones. Incluso, si tienes que hacer cosas que no te gusta hacer…

Paseó su dedo por sobre su barriguita para hacerle cosquillas.

—Aún así, si lo logramos… creo que todos esos malos tragos habrán valido la pena. ¿Qué dices?

Jun se detuvo, pero Pachirisu no dejaba de reír de la emoción. Dio pequeños chispazos a modo de aprobación.

—Bien, es hora de dormir.

Y aunque ambos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas áreas de descanso, los dos soñaron con que algo grande les aguardaba.


	7. Camino a la victoria

El jardín era un lugar amplio y rebosante de pokémon, pero aquel lugar lo hacía parecer apenas un patio de juegos: Humanos de toda clase aglomerados y chocando unos con otros llevando consigo pokémon de enorme tamaño, complicando aún más el paso.

Y frente a ellos se alzaba un edificio tan grande que a Pachirisu le pareció un auténtico palacio de esos que Gardevoir contaba y mostraba con sus poderes psíquicos; mientras que su alrededor banderines, papeletas y figurines daban el colorido y ambiente propio de un festival. Apenas y podía contener el júbilo en su interior: su cola se encontraba erizada, sus mejillas chispeantes y le saltaban las ganas de trepar, tocar y olfatear toda cosa que se moviese, reptase o volase…

Pero claro estaba que no iba a hacer enojar a su amo. Al menos no ese día.

A donde quiera que girase su cabecita veía un Garchomp, a lo mejor se trataba de una reunión familiar. Había uno un poco más grande que su amiga, por ahí uno más rechoncho, otro que era de un color extraño y uno que tenía una cara de hambriento con el hocico escurriendo en baba…

¡¡Crunch!!

¡Se había salvado por los pelos… y eso que juraba que ya le faltaban un par! No se contuvo para decirle dos que tres cosas no muy amistosas desde la seguridad del saco de su entrenador.

—Lo siento, bro —exclamó un sujeto de lentes oscuros y una vestimenta muy veraniega—, doce horas de viaje y este compa es de los de alimento vivo.

Antes de que si quiera Jun pudiese abrir la boca, el tipo y su pokémon ya se habían difuminado entre el gentío. Avanzaron un par de metros cuando otra persona, una más bajita, calva y con la pinta clásica de vendedor de seguros que no quitaba su mirada de la pequeña Pachirisu, los interceptó poniéndose por delante.

—¿Viene a ver a algún familiar o amigo en las clasificatorias? ¿Es un espectador amante de los torneos pokémon? ¡Pues es su día de suerte! ¡Tenga acceso a los mejores hoteles de la zona con un 50% de descuento! ¡Sí, escuchó bien, amigo! ¡50% de descuento! ¡¡Ni en las mejores agencias de viaje le van a ofrecer tanto!!

Jun sonrió levemente por el ofrecimiento: le estaban tomando por espectador. Podía ser medianamente una celebridad en su tierra natal pero el mundo era grande y muchas veces caprichoso. Los grandes reflectores casi siempre se encontraban en Kanto, Johto o Unova y rara vez miraban a otras regiones.

—Gracias, pero a los participantes ya nos dan alojamiento.

El vendedor quedó impactado al escuchar que alguien con un Pachirisu era participante en el torneo más importante y reñido de la escena competitiva pokémon. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y la fingida sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

—¡También vendo boletos de avión muy baratos para su regreso! ¡Ahorre 30% que con la aerolínea más barata! ¡Tenemos vuelos a partir de  _mañana_!

—Gracias… así estoy bien.

El acoso no duró por más tiempo; ante la falta de interés, el vendedor se desvaneció también entre el tumulto, listo para cazar a una víctima ingenua.

Anduvo un poco más hasta llegar a las escalinatas del enorme edificio; conocía bien las reglas, así que colocó a Pachirisu en el suelo y se inclinó a su altura.

—Por ahora toca esperar. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije antes de venir? —La ardillita asintió con la cabeza—. Mañana es el gran día, hagámoslo bien. Es momento de descansar. No les hagas a los inspectores la tarea más difícil.

Dicho esto, sacó la pokébola para regresarla ya que al interior no se permitían pokémon por motivos de seguridad, aunque sospechaba que más tenía que ver que nadie deseaba cometer ninguna clase de desliz que revelase a parte de su equipo para ser presa fácil. En su caso, estaba seguro que por más que Pachirisu pusiese el lugar de cabeza, nadie pensaría que estuviera tan loco como para inscribirla.

Tras una muy larga espera haciendo fila por fin fue su turno. Presentó ante la señorita del mostrador su Pokédex y los códigos que le daban acceso a la inscripción. Teniendo más contacto con el panel táctil que con la persona encargada, llenó toda la información correspondiente para, finalmente, depositar las seis esferas en una bandeja especial. Ya sólo le quedaba regresar al hotel, comunicarse a casa, comer bien y rezar a todas las divinidades para poder conciliar el sueño, que con tanta emoción que retumbaba en su pecho iba a ser difícil.

Poco antes de salir, un gran tumulto se formó en la entrada. La gente se aglomeró de golpe y antes de que más curiosos se sumaran, varios guardias de seguridad se formaron para despejar el área. Quién comenzó a desfilar como auténtica celebridad no era otro más que Rizzo. Jun estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la multitud como para poder escuchar los murmullos que el polémico excampeón provocaba:  


  
 _¿Al final lo dejaron participar?_

 _Era más que obvio que iba a pasar, ¿de verdad creíste que los de la federación se iban a arriesgar?_

 _¡Mira el lado bueno, compadre! Si a Rizzo no le han dicho nada, ¿qué nos dirán a nosotros?_

 _Pff… tanto alboroto por una estúpida pokébola, ¡¿qué más da si el Aegislash era legal?!_

 _¡Que bueno, si el Aegislash no tuvo problemas tampoco lo tendrá mi Kangaskhan!_

 _¿Eh, tu también les compraste a Dream World?_

 _¡Shh! Baja la voz._

 _¿Crees que ellos lo sepan?_

 _Es cuestión de tiempo; caray, criar es tan aburrido y costoso…_

  
Afortunadamente su registro fue rápido; apenas terminó, se anunció que la sesión de fotos y autógrafos se haría en el exterior (por un módico costo, claro está). Por feroz que fuese la competencia, la fama de un campeón sobrepasaba toda lógica y abría un resquicio en el orgullo de los más fríos y soberbios porque todos aspiraban a convertirse en la próxima estrella de fama mundial y deseaban que las multitudes corearan su nombre y vitorearan su habilidad como Entrenador Pokémon. Por más que lo negase, Jun sabía que ese sentimiento era compartido por todos lo presentes, incluyéndolo; las dudas de si las limitaciones “legales” eran sólo un freno creativo que no dejaba sacar el verdadero ingenio del entrenador; de si las cosas no tendrían que cambiar por el bien de la comunidad… si es que ese  _bien_  existía realmente.

Llegó al lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, no el primero y esperaba no el último en que tuviese que alojarse para por fin descansar de todo el embrollo previo a los combates. En su mente repasaba una y otra vez las posibilidades: los combatientes, sus ataques y la forma en que haría los contragolpes; el momento ideal para hacer el cambio; el efímero instante en que tendría que mirar a los ojos a su contrincante para intentar leer su mente y ordenar el siguiente ataque; lo mucho que tendría que ignorar el grito del público para concentrarse en la voz de su cabeza y aguantar ese nudo en el estómago que siempre daba en el momento de más nervios para moverse libre, rápido y certero…

Hasta por fin caer rendido imaginando la sensación metálica del trofeo sobre la yema de sus dedos.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Pese a que el estadio se encontraba a reventar y entre los gritos del público podían escucharse varios dialectos e idiomas, no dejaba de sentirse el enorme apoyo de los unovences a su gente. El año pasado, un entrenador experimentado de Apulia, región reconocida por su rica gastronomía pero nada sobresaliente en combates pokémon, había dado la sorpresa y existía la disputa entre los que deseaban ver otro campeón extranjero y los que pedían que la copa regresara casa.

Podía sentir el enorme peso sobre sus hombros, el orgullo de su región y sus propios sueños más grandes que sí mismo. Tan similar y tan diferente al torneo que lo coronó campeón, demostrando todo lo aprendido en años de viaje y en lo revelado a través de la crianza.

Respiró.

Y aún sintiéndose pesado, dio el primer paso para poder volar a la luz de los reflectores.

 

El público coreaba un solo nombre: el de Omari Travis. No parecía ser una celebridad, pero a Jun le bastó mirar el panel por un momento para ver que era un local y entender la incondicionalidad del apoyo. La ficha sobre el gran panel del estadio también le dejaba entrever un par de datos. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un veterano, un ex líder de gimnasio de la región, campeón en varios torneos menores y también un criador experto que se había abierto el terreno al campeonato de ese año. En cuanto la gente pudo leer que él era el campeón por título de su natal Hanja, los ánimos se caldearon porque sabían que aquel sería un combate espectacular.

Al centro del estadio se encontraba una gran plataforma sobresaliente de pulcros mosaicos blancos, rodeado de varias columnas de aspecto futurístico que proyectaban una especie de pared holográfica que servía a su vez de muro de contención. Tal y como lo indicaba el reglamento, por gesto de civilidad, ambos entrenadores cruzaron camino para verse de frente, se dieron las manos y subieron las escalinatas a sus respectivas esquinas.

Fue en ese momento que las pantallas del estadio mostraron a los seis pokémon registrados de ambos contendientes.

El silenció imperó por cosa de un segundo, antes que los murmullos de asombro hiciesen eco en todo el estadio.

El público no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían…

Un Pachirisu.

Alguien había estado lo suficientemente zafado como para inscribir a un Pachirisu al torneo más importante del mundo.

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

 _¿En serio lo va a usar de soporte? No tiene las estadísticas…_

 _¡Ay no! Seguro que es de “esos” entrenadores…_

 _Ese Garchomp le va a destrozar, pobre criatura._

 _¡Mamá, mamá, mira, una ardilla! Qué bonita, ¿me compras una?_

 _Ve el lado bueno, este año la copa no sale de casa._

  
Incluso el contrincante pareció desconcentrarse al ver el equipo de su rival. Jun no dudó ni por un segundo de su elección. El marcador indicaba que había escogido los cuatro pokémon que lucharían, Travis tardó un poco más para escoger entre sus camaradas: Kangaskhan, Talonflame, Garchomp, Conkeldurr, Metagross y… Zapdos.

Tal y como había previsto, el uso de los Zapdos se había popularizado.

Zapdos  _inmejorables_.

Fue en aquella noche de insomnio, casi un año atrás, que decidió hacer un cambio en su equipo final. Ya no sería el predecible Amoonguss que podía darle cierta ventaja al dormir al contrincante con sus esporas, porque si Zapdos se había convertido en una tendencia, el tipo planta no tendría nada por hacer al respecto; no sólo eso, si quería explotar el potencial de Gyarados iba a requerir algo que pudiese mantener esos truenos lo más lejos posible. Pensó primeramente en “pararrayos”, habilidad que tenían algunos pokémon de absorber la electricidad para volverse más fuertes. Realizó varias pruebas en papel para luego llevarlas al campo y fue ahí donde encontró un punto débil: Si el contrincante tenía otro pokémon poderoso que fuese fuerte contra los eléctricos, caería fácilmente dejando a su tipo agua completamente expuesto.

Fue entonces que decidió cambiar por “absorber electricidad”, habilidad que no haría al pokémon más fuerte pero sí le haría recuperar salud para permanecer el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque para que la estrategia funcionase, el pokémon debería contar un ataque que redirigiera la ofensiva hacía él y en caso de recibir un buen golpe tenía que aguantarlo. Buscó y buscó en enciclopedias si existía realmente un pokémon con el que pudiera llevar a cabo su excéntrico plan.

Casi cayó de espalda al encontrar el único pokémon que cubría el perfil. Y algo dentro de él se encendió, llenándolo de la clase de ilusión que lo hacía vibrar a los diez años y que había olvidado tiempo atrás; el cómo se sentía el soñar con cosas imposibles. Pero ya no era un niño queriendo repetir las hazañas de la televisión: Era el Campeón, un Entrenador y un Criador. Tenía los medios, tenías las herramientas…

Necesitaba un  _inmejorable_  y no se iba a detener hasta conseguir uno.

En el tablero a su costado donde podría seleccionar los pokémon que lucharían en esta ronda había un compartimiento que giró para entregarle las cuatro esferas elegidas. El réferi, desde debajo alzó el banderín que daba por iniciada la batalla y el cronómetro congelado en la gran pantalla del estadio comenzó su marcha.

Al instante, las murallas invisibles del campo parecieron cobrar vida emitiendo una gran cantidad de luz, como si se hubiesen electrificado. Los estadios más austeros poseían un campo llano de grava o arena y algunas veces se incluían elementos como rocas o zonas acuáticas para hacerlos más interesantes. En el Torneo Mundial ninguno de esos factores se dejaba al azar y el campo no otorgaba ninguna clase de ventajas a algún tipo de pokémon en particular.

Travis se ajustó su gorra tapando en buena medida la vista de su rostro mientras que, con la otra mano, lanzaba al campo a los primeros combatientes: una Kangaskhan con su cría de mirada férrea y una Talonflame rebosante de energía. En la otra esquina se materializaban Gyarados y Pachirisu. El gran pokémon semi-dragón no cayó de golpe al piso sino que parecía flotar o, mejor dicho, retozar en aguas marinas, pudiéndose mover con entera libertad; todo producto de la tecnología de punta de la arena del torneo. Sintiéndose como en casa, Gyarados lanzó un potente rugido que escarmentó el corazón de sus rivales y del público más joven.

En un veloz movimiento,Travis mandó llamar de vuelta a Talonflame para convocar al poderoso y temible Zapdos a combatir. Su presencia era tan imponente que al equipo de Jun, sin nunca antes haber visto uno, le quedaba claro que enfrentarse a tan singular pokémon sería una batalla desgastante que les mermaría más fuerza de lo normal si querían hacer un pelo de daño.

Los pokémon sobre la arena llevaban consigo un pequeña bolsa de cuero suministrada por el equipo del torneo durante la revisión, en cuyo interior se encontraba un objeto asignado por el entrenador al momento de registrarse. Aunque no era posible que el entrenador rival supiese de qué clase de objeto se trataba hasta su uso, al instante en que Jun vio al Kangaskhan en el campo supo perfectamente de qué se trataba, por ello no se sorprendió para nada cuando el tipo normal se envolvió en una esfera de colores radiantes para megaevolucionar.

—¡Kangaskhan, sorprende al de la derecha!

Jun también hizo lo correspondiente al llamar a Gyarados por Gothitelle haciendo que, al momento de materializarse, la tipo psíquico se llevase no sólo el golpe de la madre protectora sino también de su cría. Una bienvenida para nada agradable. Pachirisu miró por un instante si su compañera estaba bien y ésta respondió llevando el saco atado a su brazo hasta su boca para poder zamparse unos trocitos restos de bayas que había en el interior. Comenzó a sonreír, dejando claro que un par de golpes no la iban a hacer caer. La ardillita sintió ese ánimo inundándola de confianza para seguir adelante.

—¡Pachirisu, a por la Kangaskhan!

Gracias a la confianza de su compañera y el brío de su entrenador, la roedora corrió a todo pulmón hacía la megaevolución. La cría intentó por su cuenta dar un golpe que fue esquivado con increíble facilidad mientras que la madre tardó un poco más para mover su puño.

—¡Zapdos, ‘ida y vuelta’!

Mientras la gran ave batía sus alas para emprender su regreso atacando, Pachirisu vio el momento oportuno para aferrarse al brazo de Kangaskhan y comenzar a fregar sus mejillas de modo frenético en él. La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo incluyendo el de la cría, que se acababa de aferrar a la pata de su madre esperando poder ser de ayuda. Aunque el daño había sido mínimo, la tipo normal no dejaba de sentir un horrible hormigueo por todo su cuerpo que la incomodaba demasiado.

Gothitelle no podía equiparar su velocidad a la de Zapdos y se llevó el golpe completo del ataque, uno que le afectaba bastante pese a que pudo aminorar el efecto gracias a los ‘restos’ de su bolsa. Aún no había podido hacer nada y ya podía sentir el desgaste en su cuerpo, pero no se iba a dejar llevar por la frustración: Ella confiaba en su entrenador y él en ella; si su misión era llevarse todos los golpes por el bien del equipo, lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo.

Zapdos había regresado para dejar en su lugar a Talonflame nuevamente. Tal y como Jun había visto, pensaba jugar al desgaste; no sólo eso, estaba ignorando por completo a Pachirisu pensando que únicamente era el soporte y que, quedando sola, no tendría nada que hacer.

Dicho pensamiento iba a salirle caro.

—¡Pachirisu, ‘superdiente’ al Talonflame! ¡Gothitelle cúbrela!

Las pokémon de Jun corrieron juntas hasta sus adversarios. Kangaskhan se encontraba al frente, pero seguía afectada por la electricidad del ‘moflete estático’ por lo que no sólo no pudo concretar el golpe, sino que fue atacada por una oleada de ‘cosquillas’ de parte de la psíquica. Mientras que la forma mega inventaba no partirse de risa, Pachirisu trepó por la pokémon hasta llegar a su cabeza y dar un gran salto hasta donde la Talonflame en encontraba. Sorprendida por la táctica y, al no esperar ninguna clase de ofensiva de parte de la pequeña, Pachirisu pudo envolver su gran diente en un halo de luz para asestarle una terrible mordida en una de sus patas, haciendo graznar al ave del dolor.

Travis, quien hasta el momento se había notado incluso confiado por su tono de voz, se sintió verdaderamente intimidado y lleno de coraje al ver el daño que le estaba haciendo un pokémon de peluche. El público también se encontraba como loco, ¡nadie daba crédito el estar viendo a un Pachirisu que no sirviese como un mero saco de boxeo! Los alaridos eran tantos que era imposible sacar una frase concreta de aquel vozarrón.

—¡’Ida y vuelta’ de nuevo a la Gothitelle! —gritó con cierto cabreo.

—¡’Superdiente’ ahora a Kangaskhan! —exclamó Jun microsegundos después de que el unoviense diese la orden.

Travis calculaba que con ese ataque no iba a ser suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate, pero acertó que el golpe la dejaría lo suficientemente cansada como para caer de otro golpe. Nuevamente no pudo hacer mucho contra la velocidad del ave, aunque a ella tanto como entrenador se alegraban de que Pachirisu siguiese con su salud intacta. Si algo llegaba a pasar, pensaron a la vez, sería ella quien le diese la vuelta al asunto.

Esta vez no fue Zapdos quien salió, sino un gran Garchomp de colmillos afilados y mirada severa. Pachirisu ya se había encaminado por la orden y al momento de el dragón de tierra se materializó, Kangaskhan se llevaba un tremendo mordisco en la cola que hizo chillar a la madre y la cría.

—¡Gothitelle, ataca al frente!

Tras dar otra probada a sus restos para recuperar el aliento, la psíquica comentó a concentrar energía que se manifestó como decenas de pequeños proyectiles púrpura sobre su cabeza, que al abrir sus ojos y empuñar hacia el pokémon, salieron disparados para impactar al Garchomp, aunque ciertamente no parecía demasiado afectado por el ataque.

Jun sabía que cualquier golpe valía; siendo muy efectivo o no, no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad para causar algo de daño.

—¡'Doble filo' y termina con la Gothitelle!

Los Kangaskhan se habían vuelto el pokémon insignia de los torneos recientes desde que se aprobó el uso de la kangaskhanita como ítem oficial. Tener dos pokémon luchando por el precio de uno era una oferta a la que un entrenador pudiese decir que no. La pokémon también creyó que eso bastaría para llenar de orgullo a su entrenador e ignorando por completo la incomodidad de su cuerpo, madre y cría se lanzaron a embestir con todo a la psíquica.

Ni siquiera Jun lo pudo creer cuando, tras el mortífero ataque que también dañó al oponente, su pokémon aun seguía de pie. O casi, de rodillas, con el cuerpo visiblemente lastimado, pero negándose a caer por pura fuerza de voluntad. Y ahí donde sólo debía existir una mueca de dolor, se mantenía una sonrisa calmada que reflejaba bien su forma de ser.

Para ese instante, Travis se llevó por acto reflejo las manos a sus largas rastas para tirar de ellas. Maldita sea, se había dejado llevar. Ignoró por completo que se trataba de un campeón regional y que no estaba jugando con lo que hacía. No quiso arriesgar desde un inicio pensando en que no había necesidad. Ya no podía ver a los soportes como un mero respaldo si quería ganar. Tenía que atacar con todo… sin importar las consecuencias.

—¡Garchom… usa… ‘terremoto’ con esa ardilla! ¡Kangaskhan, remátala!

Aquella consternación del unovense le dio a Jun tiempo de sobra para efectuar su siguiente cambio: Pachirisu por Gyarados. No había un límite de cambios que se pudiese hacer, aunque debía ser un pokémon por vez (salvo que se tratase de un ataque de cambio automático como ‘ida y vuelta’) porque eso constituía parte de la estrategia del mundo de la competición. Al aparecer, la dragona acuática rugió nuevamente mermando el espíritu de Kangaskhan, Garchomp y su entrenador. Si Gothitelle había aguantado era en parte al efecto de las ‘cosquillas’ que disminuyeron las fuerzas de la madre protectora.

—¡Gothitelle, ‘protección’!

Las dudas y la ira que nublaron su mente le hicieron dar la orden tarde, para cuando el tiburón terrestre pudo realizar su poderoso ataque, Gyarados ya se encontraba en la arena y Gothitelle se había cubierto con un campo de fuerza psíquico. Travis sólo pudo dar un trago amargo, el más amargo de su carrera como entrenador pokémon y el peor dolor a su orgullo como ex líder de su natal Fayenza al contemplar no sólo cómo uno de los ataques más poderosos de su pokémon ni siquiera había afectado al rival, sino que había conseguido dañar a  _su_  propio pokémon; y pese a que intentó detenerlo gritando, Kangaskhan, debilitada, ya se había encarrerado en posición a donde se encontraba Pachirisu. Se estrelló de lleno con la masa de frías escamas. Sí, le había asestado un golpe doble considerable, pero el impacto había sido tal que no pudo resistirlo.

Kangaskhan trastabilló y cayó rendida, perdiendo su forma mega y haciendo llorar a la cría en el proceso.

El juez alzó la bandera roja en señal de que el pokémon no podía continuar. Jun llevaba oficialmente la ventaja.

Gothitelle se limitó a llevarse otro bocado a la boca y Gyarados a bufar rechistando por el impacto recibido.

“El bastardo me leyó, aun ocultando la mirada… él…” se dijo para sí mismo el moreno. Para ese momento ya era imposible ocultar su nerviosismo, ya no se quitaba para nada la mano de la gorra, el sudor manchaba todo su cuerpo y esas malditas palpitaciones lo iban a volver loco.

Exhaló. Echó una mirada a la pantalla para ver que aún tenía tiempo. Necesitaba enfriar su cerebro, volver a respirar y tomar la decisión correcta.

Mandó llamar a Zapdos, quien de nuevo enrareció el ambiente con su ominosa presencia. Travis levantó su gorra para poder ver a los ojos a su rival por primera vez; en la mirada de ambos flameaba la llama del valor y del coraje. Sonrientes a la vez, como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen interconectado, ordenaron al unísono.

—¡Zapdos, ‘descarga’! ¡Garchomp, ‘sustituto’!

—¡Gyarados, ‘protección’! ¡Gothitelle, ‘cosquillas’!

A la vez que Gyarados se cubría en una gran burbuja acuática creada con sus fauces y el poder de la arena que podía emular cualquier medio, Garchomp hacía lo suyo creando alrededor suyo (y a costa de algo de su energía) una capa de barro y tierra, convirtiéndose en una auténtica estatua viviente. Entre el cansancio y la velocidad del volador, la psíquica no fue capaz de dar un paso más cuando la descarga eléctrica la alcanzó y cayó rendida al suelo. Se alzó la bandera en señal de que no podía continuar.

—Lo hiciste bien —dijo tiernamente al llamar a su pokémon—. ¡Es tu turno, Pachirisu!

La traviesa de nuevo se encontraba en la arena y no sólo no se sentía intimidada por el ave de corral y el primo lejano de su compañera sino que estaba más que dispuesta a patear traseros y comer tarta después. La sorpresa vino por partida doble ya que el pequeño bolso que colgaba del cuello de la acuática comenzó a brillar al igual que un pequeño y disimulado colgante escondido bajo la camisa de Jun.

Ante los ojos de los espectadores, Gyarados megaevolucionaba a su forma siniestra. Su nuevo cuerpo la hacía más pesada, perdiendo toda flotabilidad y cayendo de bruces al suelo del estadio. Ya no tendría más inmunidad a los ataques de tierra de Garchomp, pero Jun lo sabía de sobra.

Viendo esta como la oportunidad perfecta, Travis ordenó lo obvio. El molde de tierra se movió con pesadez sin evitarle el poder atacar. El campo nuevamente se sacudió haciendo que Pachirisu y Gyarados recibiesen el impacto de unas esquirlas invisibles de tierra.

—¡’Cascada’ al Garchomp!

La fiereza marina impactó su cola, creando como de la nada un manto acuático que impactó con fuerza al terrestre, mas la protección de tierra de su cuerpo lo protegió de recibir un daño mayor. La ventaja era que el agua había fundido el barro y crear otro le costaría de su energía vital.

—¡Zapdos, ‘descarga’!

Una vez más, el campo entero se encontraba electrificado. Ciertamente podía hacerse una combinación mortal cuando el compañero del atacante se trataba de un tipo tierra y Gyarados fue la primero en notarlo al sentir el terrible golpe recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de dolor. En cambio, Pachirisu sintió como la electricidad se colaba por sus mejillas, revitalizándola y cargando su batería interna. Cielos, con la corriente de un singular cosquilleando en su pequeño cuerpo afelpado, se sentía capaz de darle la vuelta al mundo como si fuese una simple pelota.

Pese a todo, Gyarados volvió a rugir para dejarle claro a todos que no se iba a rendir. El publico estallaba en gritos de asombro ante la resistencia titánica de los pokémon de Jun. El extranjero ya comenzaba a ganarse el favor de los locales y podían escucharse tímidos gritos de apoyo en la lejanía.

—¡Pachirisu, a por el Zapos!

Los ojos de la roedora brillaron como nunca para toparse con el brillo que también radiaban los de Gyarados. La ahora siniestra atizó la cola, pero no con la intención de golpear, sino como un abanico. De una sola sacudida, nuevamente Pachirisu hacía gala de su identidad secreta de Emolga de una vida pasada y mientras caía, el mortífero colmillito comenzó a brillar para cerrarse en la punta del pico del Zapdos. Chispas y centellas salieron del pokémon pájaro sin que la maldita rata se soltase hasta que esta misma lo liberó y cayó de pie, como si de una batalla de coordinación se tratase.

La leyenda de Kanto ni siquiera esperó orden de su entrenador para meter el pico al saco atado a su pata izquierda, el cuál contenía una baya kee. Tras engullirla de un golpe, las plumas de sus alas se endurecieron más, como si fuese una maya metálica color amarillo. Su orgullo le impedía caer ante un pokémon tan vulgar y corriente.

—Maldita sea, contrólate —gritó su amo, pese a que resultaba irónico que él mismo estuviese perdiendo el control—. ¡Zapdos, usa ‘rayo’ con el Gyarados! ¡Garchomp, ‘terremoto’!

Viendo que la prioridad nuevamente era el pokémon “poderoso”, Jun sólo pidió a Gyarados protegerse, haciendo que Pachirisu sufriese el embate de ‘terremoto’. El mismo Travis quedó horrorizado al ver el aparente poco daño que le había hecho. ¡Por Reshimram que había criado bien a esa  _cosa_!

Encima, el último impacto le había abierto el apetito. Echo a mirar a su entrenador y este le aprobó con un gesto. Pachirisu se puso contenta y de un solo mordisco se comió su baya sitrus. Para disgusto de algunos y ternura de otros, eructó sin ningún reparo.

“Esa… maldita… rata…”

—¡Una vez más, 'terremoto'!

Para ese momento, Jun supo que ya su rival ya no estaba jugando a lo seguro, sino que hacía lo que podía para mantenerse en pie.

—¡Pachirisu, ataca al Zapdos, ya!

La pequeña, sin tener la velocidad suficiente como para esquivar, tuvo que tragarse otro terremoto; no sólo eso, la última barrera había cansando lo suficiente a Gyarados como para protegerse del ataque cayendo rendida por el combate. Sintiendo algo desde su tripita, Pachirisu se encarreró para ir por el ave como su amo le había ordenado. Esta vez no le fue fácil ya que Zapdos se movía de un lado a otro para evitar el contacto. Pero el disgusto de Pachirisu por ver a su compañera caída fue lo suficientemente grande como para que, contra toda la física y las matemáticas, pudiese prenderse de su cola y darle un buen mordisco.

El singular, con una mezcla de odio y dolor, lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico en represalia al roedor. Quizás ese fue el momento en que su entrenador vio pasar toda su vida y se cuestionó seriamente el por qué había sido tan estúpido, tan soberbio como para querer usar un pokémon que jamás sería del todo domado. Él no era uno de esos niños ingenuos a los que los hombres de bata y reloj lujosos podían apantallar con las promesas de fama y fortuna que prometían a cambio darles tu moralidad y tus ideales. No, no. Él era un adulto estúpido que quiso hacer las cosas como pensaba hacía la gente grande; ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias como gente grande, también.

Entonces, miró a ver a Jun, sintiendo que lo juzgaría por sus pecados, por ser uno más de aquel problema del que todos sabían, pero nadie hablaba. Y en sus ojos, no había rencor ni altanería. En ellos, sólo había una imperante petición.

 _Lucha._

 _Lucha con todo lo que tengas._

 _Demuéstrame de qué estas fecho._

 _Vamos a darlo todo en ese combate._

Jun también pareció sonreír cuando llamó a su Talonflame al combate.

El ave de fuego salió de su pokébola batiendo sus alas y graznando de felicidad, ¡sí por fin, era el momento de combatir y divertirse!

—Pachirisu, de nuevo ataca...

Zapdos se alertó pensando que el ataque iría de nuevo hacia él, por lo que se puso en postura defensiva. Estaba dispuesto a cenar brocheta de ardilla.

—¡A Garchomp!

—¿Qué demo…?

Sí, estaba loco. Bueno, sólo quien convertía un Pachirisu en una máquina asesina podía ordenar algo tan demencial como eso. En efecto, el pokémon atacó al terrestre lastimándolo, pero haciéndose daño en el proceso.

Aunque si Pachirisu había atacado a Garchomp y no a Zapdos como él se había imaginado… ¿Quería decir eso que…?

—Talonflame…

“¡Oh, sí; oh, sí; ¡es la hora, es la hora!” canturreaba el ave de pocas neuronas.

—¡Sofoca a Zapdos!

…

…

…

“¡¡Esta bien, lo haré, chrip!!”

—¡¡¿Qué?!!

El mismo Travis no se lo creía… ¡Un Talonflame que no atacaba con ‘pájaro osado’! Un Talonflame que contra todas las expectativas acababa de usar otro ataque igual de poderoso, que afectaba el poder de otras habilidades que posiblemente no usaría más en combate y que gracias al desgaste constante de Pachirisu le había bastado a su Zapdos para caer.

—Ese hombre… es un auténtico genio.

El publico se había vuelto loco, ¡un Zapdos había caído! ¡Y ni siquiera ante pokémon que se consideraran especialmente poderosos! Lo esperaban de otro Garchomp, de otro Mega Kangaskhan… de un singular.

Ellos lo sabían, aún si Jun no se coronaba el campeón del mundo, ese día se habría labrado su historia como “el entrenador que le hizo frente a una leyenda con un milagro”. Un milagro de la crianza.

Travis sonrió para sí. Ya sabía de sobra el resultado de la batalla, pero encontraba descortés tomar la banderilla blanca que el equipo les daba como señal de rendición. La batalla no se acaba hasta que de verdad se acaba.

—Talonflame, tu turno. Garchomp, ‘terremoto’.

Su objetivo ya no era ganar, pero si hacía caer a esa rata del infierno, al menos podría salir del recinto con la cabeza bien en alto.

—Lo siento —exclamó Jun, comprendiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos—. Pero no tengo deseos de cumplir con esa petición. ¡Pachirisu, ‘protección’!

Así que la rata sabía protegerse. Sí, debió de haberlo previsto. Qué extraño y excéntrico le resultaba todo eso.

La ardillita se envolvió en su cola la cual electrificó por completo. Fue así como pudo pasar del embate terrestre sin mayor problema.

—¡Talonflame, ‘pájaro osado’! ¡Garchomp, ‘terremoto’! —gritó el hombre de las rastas.

—¡Tú también, ‘pájaro osado’! ¡Pachirisu, ‘sígueme’!

Ambos pokémon sonrieron al escuchar la orden de su amo. Pachirisu comenzó a mover su colita de un lado a otro, como el péndulo de un Hypno. Garchomp y Talonflame seguían con la mirada esa hipnótica colita sin poder apartador la vista, ni siquiera el mismo entrenador podía evitarlo. El Talonflame de Travis tenía pensado atacar a su congénere por orgullo de aves, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esa pequeña bola de pelos.

Pachirisu no sólo había ganado algo de tiempo embobando a los pokémon del rival y haciendo el ridículo a nivel mundial (oh, esas viralizaciones en redes sociales de internet) sino que le había dado la oportunidad al ave tonta para envolverse en llamas y atacar a toda velocidad.

“Pájaro osado… ¡¡wiii!!”

El estruendo del impacto ensordeció por un momento la arena y para cuando la audiencia ya había abierto los ojos, el Talonflame de Unova yacía en el piso con los ojos en espiral.

Garchomp, sin embargo, sí había logrado acertar su objetivo…

Y la ardilla que había trastabillado a causa del potente ataque…

Se ponía de pie.

Con el cuerpo medio tullido, el rostro sucio envuelto en sudor y raspones…

Pero de pie.

—’¡Pájaro osado’, Talonflame!

“¡Aquí va… mi ‘pájaro osado’, cruaa!”

Garchomp no hizo nada por esquivarlo, sencillamente no podía, su orgullo yacía en el piso junto con las esperanzas de su entrenador. Apenas y sintió el golpe; ni siquiera se percató del peso muerto del Talonflame que cayó víctima de su dura piel y la fuerza del impacto. Nada de eso importaba porque había perdido ante una adorable mascota, un alimento para él, un pokémon que no se parecía a nada a lo que hubiese enfrentado antes, ni en los entrenamientos ni en los torneos reales.

Aunque todo eso dejó de importar cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Sólo una pequeña franja de energía había hecho la diferencia. Cómo único pokémon de pie en la arena, Pachirisu le estaba dando la primera victoria a su entrenador en el torneo más importante del mundo. Viendo que todo había terminado, Pachirisu cayó sentada usando su cola como respaldo y dio un buen suspiro. Más le valía a su amo darle un buen pastelillo o si no, no volvería a pelear con tantos ánimos como hoy.

—¡Pachirisu! —Se escuchó desde las gradas.

—¡Pachirisu! ¡Pachirisu! —Se podía apreciar el cántico más fuerte.

Antes de lo que cantara el Combusken, todo el estadio se encontraba apoyando al pequeño “milagro”. Así, fue como por un instante, gente de todo el mundo creyó que, a lo mejor con el método adecuado, sí era posible ganar con pokémon inesperados


	8. Hermandad

Los dos siguientes días estuvieron llenos de combates y júbilo; todo mundo comentaba sobre Pachirisu, ya fuese para bien o mal, a Jun le entusiasmaba que su técnica diese de qué hablar. La gente tampoco dejaba de murmurar sobre el muy reciente ex campeón que había iniciado con el pie derecho pero que, poco a poco, fue mostrando dificultades para imponerse ante los que codiciaban su título; al final del día le fue imposible pasar por el puntaje obtenido. Con eso, parecía que nadie nunca más podría repetir la gran hazaña de Rizzo ni mucho menos superarle. Ante los ojos del mundo, él seguía siendo el mejor Entrenador Pokémon de todos los tiempos… así hubiese perdido aplastantemente el primer día de la competición.

Jun había visto el combate desde las gradas. Contempló, como muchos otros entrenadores experimentados, un rostro apático, harto ya de tanto luchar; limitado a lanzar las pokébolas y dar órdenes. Más parecía un oficinista mirando el frío brillo del monitor, tecleando una y otra vez la misma letra: A y el pokémon realizaría un ataque. A y el pokémon cambiaría. A y el pokémon ejecutaría el comando exacto con el que se le programó como único propósito.

Y no podía culparlo. Tal vez, alguna vez había sido un joven lleno de esperanzas y sueños como todos, sólo que él había podido hacerlas realidad. ¿Y qué pasa después del “fin” de la gran historia de aventuras? Quizá quedaba aparentar que no siempre hay un final feliz.

Aquella tarde salió del estadio dispuesto a regresar al hotel cuando algo llamó su atención…

La de él y la de toda la muchedumbre, ya que  _aquel_  sujeto estaba dando todo un show.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul acero y buena estatura, aunque no tan prominente como su barba. Él y otras personas ondeaban una bandera mientras señalaban al oeste y comenzaban a corear en un dialecto que Jun nunca había escuchado, pero entonado con tanta pasión y calidez que sintió que no podía tratarse de otra cosa más que el himno de su región. Y al final todos gritaron a viva voz: “Por la gran Iberia”.

Jun pudo escuchar un par de risitas disimuladas entre el sonido de los flashes de los curiosos y entrenadores que se encontraban en el lugar. Aunque el Iberiano no era ningún jovencito, seguramente con un par de años menos él mismo hubiese hecho lo mismo… con un par de cervezas encima… tal vez.

De pronto, el entusiasta entrenador pareció mirar hacia donde él se encontraba, le vio cuchichear entre los hinchas hasta que, antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba estrechando su mano.

—¡Chico Pachirisu! ¡Tío, pero qué pasada, JOOODER!

Antes de poder abrir la boca, el sujeto ya se había tomado una  _selfie_  con él (¡y qué mal salió en la foto!) y presentado como “Miguel Marti de la Torre”, no  _Mart_ , como decía que a veces los medios internacionales se ensimismaban para llamarle en corto, pero ellos qué iban a saber del honor de los Iberianos por que los llamasen por su nombre de pila. Su propio nombre pareció pasar desapercibido en cuanto mencionó que veía de la lejana Hanja.

Algo en los ojos de Marti brilló en ese momento y Jun supo que, sin desearlo, había entrado en una especie de extraña hermandad que iba más allá de la sangre o la nacionalidad.

—¡Hanja, claro! Entonces tú también te sientes como yo, ¿verdad? Estos unovences se sienten LA POLLA, ya sabes, el centro del universo. Sí, sí, he peleado con gente de allá… verdaderos GUERREROS… sí. Y yo les demostraré que LA GRAN IBERIA es más que embutidos, taurosmaquia y mujeres HER-MO-SAS porque también da HOMBRES que son UNO con sus pokémon.

Con tanta información, Jun sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente:

_“¿Por qué demonios no salí por la puerta sur?”_

Tampoco supo cómo lo envolvió para invitarlo a cenar a uno de los varios restaurantes que se encontraban en los alrededores.

Aquello era surreal, en el mundo de las competiciones esas cosas no pasaban. La gente era celosa de su información y así ya se hubiesen visto los equipos de cada retador, nunca se sabía cuántos ases bajo la manga quedaban por mostrar. Los más educados apenas y soltaban un “buenos días/tardes” mientras que el resto ni siquiera se dejaba ver. Quizás los grandes conflictos bélicos habían quedado en el pasado o, mejor dicho, simplemente se había cambiado el formato y las batallas ya no se libraban en áridos campos o montañas tempestuosas sino en la arena del Torneo Mundial ante los ojos de millones de personas.

Una guerra donde todos y cada uno eran enemigos.

Pero, así como Jun encontraba increíble encontrar a alguien tan abierto y brioso como Marti, él no dejaba de alabar la gran hazaña de Pachirisu. “A estos DOS NEURONAS jamás se le hubiese ocurrido”, exclamó en referencia de los locales. Pidió un submarino de los grandes y una cerveza mientras Jun apenas un plato  _Kanto_ nes y una limonada.

No era mucho de hablar, siempre se consideró una persona tímida y lejos de mejorar, con los años y el vivir casi confinado a la crianza había hecho que que sus relaciones personales estuviesen limitadas al mundo de los combates, donde se hablaba con ataques en vez de palabras. Apenas y mencionó algo de los pokémon que criaba y lo mucho que lo disfrutaba; cuando dijo que había declinado el título oficial de Campeón, Marti casi se atasca con su bocado. “¡No jodas! ¿En serio?” Él era el campeón de su región, un campeón muy orgulloso de serlo. Aseguraba que el Alto Mando de allá era una cosa seria, mucho más que en otras regiones del mundo y que si la gente poco sabía de las leyendas de su tierra era por culpa de los medios que poco o nada de luz daban fuera de Kanto, Johto y Unova.

“Como si nadie más en el mundo supiera cómo librar un bien combate, ptff” replicó.

En parte, tenía razón. Había ediciones del campeonato donde las nacionalidades de quienes pasaban a rondas no sumaban ni siquiera cinco regiones diferentes. Había lugares como la turística Alola que no contaban con una liga y muchas otras donde los campeones regionales caían ante los pesos pesados de las “tres grandes” y no lograban el suficiente puntaje para calificar en el torneo.

—¿Has estado en Aiwass? Ciudades lindas, CASI tanto como las de algunas partes de Iberia, pero, ¿sabes? Es triste ver que una región con tanto potencial sólo viva de viejas historias y leyendas sobre tiempos mejores. Pero yo no quiero que a nosotros nos sigan viendo como un lugar del pasado. Haré que mi tierra VIVA, VIBRE Y SIENTA la gloria por parte de quienes seguimos vivos.

Marti reía, alzaba la voz, se le notaba serio, nostálgico, miraba para donde suponía se encontraba su tierra y terminaba sonriendo. En apenas unas horas, sintió como si aquella fuera una reunión con un viejo amigo que no veía en años. Hablaba, hablaba mucho; pero él escuchaba… su sueño por poner a su región en el panorama competitivo, su temor por no estar a la altura “de los grandes”, de lo feliz que le hacía viajar y conocer el mundo para enfrentarse a otros rivales, lo mucho que le calentaba el corazón ser un ejemplo para todos los niños que recién comenzaban su viaje.

Y Jun sonreía escuchando. Su Pachirisu era toda una novedad, pero no más que encontrar a alguien que, a su juicio, aún no perdía el rumbo…

Al menos hasta que salió el tema.

Fue la única vez que su rostro se tornó sombrío.

—A veces… los tiempos son apretados como para entrenar a más de un equipo. Mierda, muchas responsabilidades, pero… ¡ey! Sabías que para los ENTRENAMIENTOS mis pokémon y yo…

Poco a poco el color fue regresando al rostro de ambos y, antes de percatarse, la luz de las lámparas del establecimiento era lo único que los iluminaba.

Se despidió chocando los puños, pidiéndole que diesen lo mejor en las peleas que vendrían.

—Pero no te AFERRES mucho a la idea de ganar, que esa copa va para LA GRAN MADRE PATRIA.

—Bueno… Hanja también tiene para pelear —contestó contagiado con ese espíritu que sólo él tenía.

El tercer día hubo un descanso general en lo que se terminaban los ajustes finales para la verdadera competición. De los ciento veintiocho seleccionados a nivel mundial, sólo pasarían los dieciséis mejores. No fue sorpresa para ninguno de los dos ver en la gran pantalla que ambos habían clasificado, pero sí lo fue enterarse que se enfrentarían en los cuartos de final. Fue apenas un segundo en los que sus miradas se cruzaron. Esta vez no hubo largos discursos con gritos y ademanes. Un segundo en el que ambos se compartieron la felicidad de ser dignos rivales. Jun pasó el resto del día preparándose para lo que vendría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió un verdadero campeón que iba demostrar el porqué de su título.

  
  


* * *

  
  


El estadio se encontraba a reventar, Pachirisu se había convertido en poco tiempo en una mini celebridad de la que todos querían saber. Marti ya se encontraba de su lado del palco, mirando brevemente al público en búsqueda de aliados de su patria que ondearan con orgullo la bandera de la región para hacerse saber el apoyo. Hanja también quedaba lejos y que pocos, salvo quizá gente importante de la política o las competiciones estarían presentes. La mayoría, como su madre, le vería desde casa.

Pero él no iba a hacer un show de televisión, el estaba ahí para ganar.

El réferi alzó la bandera y el contador comenzó su marcha atrás.

—¡Tyranitar, Aegislash! ¡Por la gloria! —gritó Marti a viva voz.

—¡Talonflame, Gyarados…! ¡A luchar!

Al materializarse, Gyarados lanzó un poderoso rugido escarmentador; sin embargo, el Tyranitar de Marti, uno bastante grande y variocolor, regresó la provocación rugiendo con más fuerza aún, provocando en el campo una fortísima tormenta de arena a la que él y su compañero eran inmunes.

Los ojos de Marti ya no se encontraban en las gradas sino en la arena, fijos en un solo punto mientras analizaba todas y cada una de las posibilidades. La mente de Jun también se encontraba trabajando a marchas forzadas planeando el siguiente movimiento de aquel ajedrez de piezas vivas.

Sin cuestionárselo, Jun extendió el brazo para llamar a Talonflame de regreso, era más que obvio que contra aquel mastodonte de roca no podría hacer mucho para llamar a Pachirisu en su lugar. Incluso a sabiendas de que si el Tyranitar sabía terremoto la cosa se iba a complicar bastante. Casi como una danza sincronizada, con la otra mano tomó el colgante de su cuello para invocar la megaevolución y con ello dotar del elemento siniestro a su fiero pokémon.

—¡’Danza dragón’!

Gyarados comenzó a contorsionarse, haciendo un arcano ritual como los antiguos de su especie hacían para ganar el favor de alguna misteriosa fuerza oscura para que los hiciese más fuertes, más rápidos. Un fulgor violeta con negro cubrió su cuerpo durante la danza siniestra hasta sentir el nuevo poder en todas y cada una de sus escamas.

Para Marti, aquello era una fastuosa pero esperada señal, lo que esperaba que hiciera. Estando Pachirisu a su lado también sabía que Jun haría todo para defender a la siniestra hasta que su poder pudiese barrer con todo. Su misión era impedirlo y sus pokémon estaban más que diseñados para hacer todo el daño posible.

—¡Tyranitar, ‘avalancha’! ¡Aegislash, ‘bola sombra’ a Pachirisu!

Aunque no eran unos ases en velocidad, aquellos pokémon eran fieros y los inundaba un aura diga de un buen guerrero. El tiranosaurio verde dio un pequeño pero demoledor salto al piso virtual de la arena de donde, como por arte de magia, se materializaron grandes pedazos de roca maciza que envió en forma de proyectiles al latiguearlos con su cola.

Pachirisu comenzó a correr en círculos esquivando los pedazos más grandes, pero eran demasiados como para que no golpearan contra su diminuto cuerpo. Por un enorme tamaño, Gyarados se llevó la peor parte y la tormenta lo hacía todavía peor. En la pantalla para el público se podían ver las llamadas “barras de vida”, calculadas por una computadora en tiempo real para dar una idea del daño recibido. Los comentaristas habían clasificado aquel ataque como un “golpe crítico”. Cansada por el ataque de Tyranitar, Pachirisu no pudo hacer nada por esquivar la masa de oscuridad que la espada antigua le había estrellada en la cara. El golpe la hizo retroceder al borde de la arena donde de no ser por las paredes invisibles hubiese salido volando. Jadeando y con un ardor terrible en las mejillas, a Pachirisu no le quedó de otra más que sacar la baya de su bolso para tragársela de un solo bocado. Sintiéndose mejor, regresó al lado de Gyarados, quién también seguía dispuesta a seguir de pie.

Jun pudo ver que Marti lo había estudiado bien: No sacó el Zapdos que vio que llevaba consigo en el registro a combatir primero por temor a Pachirisu y también había ordenado a Aegislash a atacarla porque sabía que dejarle el campo libre a su pequeña podría costarle caro, como a todos los entrenadores que se confiaron en las preliminares. Esa era una verdadera batalla pokémon.

Muchas posibilidades se abrían ante sus ojos: Aegislash podría defenderse y Tyranitar atacar; si lo hacía podía inclinarse por ‘avalancha’ para hacer daño a ambos o podría centrar todas sus energías en atacar a Gyarados ahora que estaba débil. La decisión que tomase en ese momento podía ser la decisiva y quizá la última.

La luz del estado era enceguecedora y el ruido del público tampoco le dejaba oír nada. Fue uno de esos momentos en el que mundo pareció dejar de existir y todo se tornó blanco. En aquel gran trozo de nada sólo existían él y sus pokémon. Él y un pequeño trozo de esperanza, invisible en la enormidad de ese espacio de materia y tiempo.

Fue incapaz de escuchar la orden apabullante de Marti, de ver sus ademanes, sus ojos llenos de ilusiones y el sudor corriéndole por todo el rostro. Jun sólo pudo sentir su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza y el tenue sonido de su voz.

—Pachirisu, ‘protección’. Gyarados, ‘terremoto’.

El gran lagarto verde ya se encontraba posicionado para atacar, pero su enorme y pesado cuerpo tardaría un par de microsegundos más en reaccionar. Pachirisu apenas y tuvo tiempo de envolverse en su cola como un bunker para cuando la acuática, más ágil gracias a la ‘danza dragón’ azotó con toda fuerza la cola al piso, haciendo que una gran grieta se materializara a toda velocidad, como una saeta disparada contra el enemigo…

Impactó de lleno. Grandes esquirlas de roca sólida salieron disparadas contra los pokémon de Marti como efecto del poderoso ataque. Aegislash fue el primero caer, cayendo su escudo contra el piso y oyéndose el eco metálico retumbando en todo el estadio. Pero Marti no se percató hasta que el grito de dolor de Tyranitar le hizo mella. Una de las piedras “virtuales” del ataque se había impactado justo entre las placas del pecho de la bestia, causándole más daño del debido. Cayó segundos después que sus compañeros y Marti tuvo que mirar hacia la gran pantalla para confirmar que, de un solo movimiento, había perdido a la mitad del equipo.

El combate no llevaba ni tres minutos de empezado.

En ese instante, a sus ojos Jun dejó de existir. Estaba ahí, solo, ante el público que lo juzgaba:

  
  


_Bocazas,_  
perdedor,  
inútil,  
no das el ancho,  
si de verdad eres el MEJOR entrenador de Iberia no nos queremos imaginar al peor…  
porque sólo eres un campeón de segunda de un lugar que a nadie le importa…  
y nunca serás…  
nunca serás…

  
  


A veces pasaban, golpes de suerte para el combatiente, desgracia divina para el retador. Pasaba. Pasaba más seguido de lo esperado. Le había pasado antes y le volvería a pasar. Pero ahí, ahora, sentir que su habilidad, su trabajo… nada de eso importaba ante la suerte…

Regresó a ambos a la pokébola. Dio un respiro.

Largo.

Profundo.

Y entonces miró hacia donde Jun sin sentirse juzgado, sin ver ni rastro de burla o de una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

La actitud de un verdadero campeón.

—¡Zapdos, Mawile! ¡A combatir!

La presencia del ave singular seguía ejerciendo presión en el campo. Aún así, Jun sabía de sobra que Marti no era ningún tonto y que no haría ataques eléctricos mientras Pachirisu siguiese de pie; también que no se sentía cómodo con la situación, pero así eran las cosas: a veces la jugada no sale como uno planea mas no queda de otra que salir adelante…

Mawile, que también presentaba colores anormales, abrió sus grandes fauces y dejó salir un agudo, pero no menos espeluznante chirrido que parecía decir “me los comeré y luego me limpiaré los dientes con sus huesos”, haciendo que hasta Parichisu palideciera… por sus malos gustos alimenticios.

Marti alzó el brazo para hacer notar una pulsera con los colores de su tierra y la megapiedra incrustada en ella. La apariencia de Mawile cambió tras megaevolucionar haciéndola ver aún más aterradora y hambrienta. Incluso, sacó la lengua para saborear lentamente sin quitarle los ojos a Pachirisu.

—¡Mawile, esquiva lo que venga! ¡Zapdos, ‘poder oculto’ a Gyarados!

—¡Pachirisu, ‘sígueme'! ¡Gyarados, ‘danza dragón’!

El ave del trueno batió sus alas para emprender el vuelo y formar una espera de energía ambiental. Pero aprovechando la velocidad y el impulso de la casi dragona, Pachirisu salió volando gracias a un golpe de cola bien acomodado, interponiéndose entre Zapdos y Gyarados. Y en el aire, Pachirisu comenzó a bailar.

De un lado a otro meneaba su colita…

De un lado a otro iba la mirada del Zapdos que, por alguna extraña razón, se vio tentado en desviar su ataque…

Y de un lado a otro, Gyarados ondeaba acumulando siniestra energía.

Marti se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta que había cometido un error fatal al no mandar a Mawile a atacar. No quería perderle, era su pokémon más fuerte en el campo y tenía miedo de cualquier ataque… pero ese miedo sólo había hecho que la acuática se fortaleciera.

Por otro lado… si se había dependido, era casi seguro que le mandarían a atacar…

Debía arriesgarse.

—¡De nuevo, defiende y ataca!

—¡Gyarados, defiende, Pachirisu, ve por el Zapdos!

La tipo hada y la siniestra se pusieron en posición de defensa previendo cualquier imprevisto de la batalla que quedó entre la ardillita y el señor del trueno. Zapdos voló alejándose lo más posible de su contrincante quien le perseguía lanzando saltitos. Cuando la esfera de energía estuvo lista, se lazó en picada sosteniéndola con su largo pico para arrojarla en el momento exacto contra Pachirisu.

El ataque dio en el blanco y ni Jun creyó que iba a poder resistir el ataque.

El estadio entero estalló en un grito de sorpresa al contemplar que, de la pequeña nube formada por la explosión del ataque y atenuado por la aún presente tormenta de arena, una pequeña silueta voló por los aires para impactarse en la pata del ave, que chilló de tremendo dolor al sentir el impacto del ‘superdiente’.

Pachirisu había aguantado.

La ardillita estaba ahí para violar todas las leyes de la física y la voluntad de los dioses. O al menos así lo sintió Marti mientras pintaba una dolorosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pachirisu cayó, pero fue amortiguada por la cola de Gyarados cual beisbolista atrapando un home run. La pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados y no iba a poder rendir más en el combate.

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Pachi, es hora de que descanses —susurró tiernamente Jun antes de mandar llamar al siguiente competidor—. ¡Es tu turno, Talonflame!

El ave de fuego se veía más despierto que otras veces, emitiendo pequeñas brazas con el suave aleteo de sus alas sobre la arena. Movió el cuello y estiró bien sus patas antes de hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer…

—¡Talonflame, ‘anticipo’!

…

Bueno, ese también era un lindo día para apoyar a su amo en lo que requiriera. Voló girando sobre Gyarados creando una pequeña pantalla protectora de brazas cálidas para ella, pero potencialmente peligrosas para algún rival.

—¡’Cascada’ al Zapdos!

Rugió al momento de formar una gran masa de agua y lanzarla con brutal fuerza contra la gran ave que nada pudo hacer ante un impacto tan mortífero.

—¡Mawile, ‘carantoña’ al Gyarados!

Por fin le era el momento de atacar. Abrió bien grande sus fauces para usarlas como un guante de plomo y golpear en toda la cara a la acuática, terminando con una mordida al cuello que la hizo caer.

—¡Garchomp, tu turno!

La serpiente marina fue sustituida por la tiburona terrestre. En teoría, Mawile debía tener cierta ventaja, pero era la última fuerza que a Marti le quedaba y por muy… poco inteligente que se viera ese Talonflame, un ‘pájaro osado’ le haría mucho daño, porque por más extraño que fuese Jun, no existía Talonflame alguno que no tuviera chamuscado PÁJARO OSADO en su cerebro.

Quedó un par de segundos de pie, mientras su única guerrera esperaba sus órdenes. Extendió su brazo derecho para tomar la banderilla y alzarla en señal de rendición. No tenía caso lastimar a su mejor pokémon por un tonto capricho.

Una parte importante de estar en lo alto era saber cuándo había que parar.

Eso sí, decidió no quedarse a escuchar las habladurías del público sobre su desempeño así que apenas se dio por terminado el combate, bajó del palco para dirigirse a la salida contraria a la suya. Aguardó unos instantes hasta que Jun bajara de su posición.

—¡Ey, chico Pachirisu! Este combate si que fue LA POLLA, MENUDO HOSTIAZO QUE ME HAS DADO.

—Eh…

—PERO… el próximo año, volveré a entrar y te voy a quitar el título de campeón.

—Para eso primero debo ser campeón —dijo riendo.

—Pues tú a mí no me vas a dejar de HOCICÓN haciendo promesas que no pueda cumplir, ¿eh? —contestó riéndose él también.

Chocaron los puños una última vez antes de que marchara a descansar. Jun se quedó ahí unos segundos, tratando de procesar todo para después darse la media vuelta y echarse a correr.

Después de todo, era justo que ahora a él le tocase invitar a cenar a su  _amigo_.


End file.
